No Life Flower
by Miyuu
Summary: The rose petals are dying and so is Kagome, Inuyasha dosen't find out till it's almost to late for her... will he agree to the one thing that will save her or will his pride get the best of him? Please read IMPORTANT update notice before reading!
1. Update Notice

Hello,

I am sorry to get everyone's hopes up for another update. I quit writing this fiction because I forgot my password and couldn't have it retrieved because my password was the same as my emails henceforth why I quit writing that story. About a month ago, I did remember finally and wanted to beat myself up. Surprisingly enough, people kept reviewing my story flipping out on me 'cause I haven't updated since forever. Now I really didn't like this story 'cause my grammar sucked and since then I had become a better writer so I wasn't going to finish it but then I felt bad for those who wanted to see me finish it and loved the story so I decided to revive it better then ever.

Anywise, since I forgot my password I started a new file call **Cold-Heritage** which is why I didn't want to come back to this one. So I am going to revive the story on my new file. I am going to rewrite most of it and clean the storyline up. I will update the new version everyday until I am back at nine. I already have two new chapters to add once I am finished.

I am sorry for the inconvenience,

Miyuu


	2. Falling Petals

****

No Life Flower:

Chapter 1: 

Falling petals

The day was beautiful UN-like every other day, the sky was filled with blue-pillowed clouds and the sun glowed lighting up the whole sky around them. The sun looked like an angel dancing and prancing around everyone who was sad, brightening up the day. The birds were chirping a lovely song of joy. All this beauty and serene serenity wouldn't stay for long, because just around the corner of the street the sounds of death and sadness would come upon its doorsteps. The sirens filled the sky wreaking peaceful singing of the birds and they all scampered away as if they were also being hunted by death.

Her heart monitor signaled that it was giving out and the young girl barely the age of seventeen was going to leave the world as well. 

" Were losing her," the nurse said calmly her demeanor cold and loveless as all nurses were.

" She's fading fast!" the medical doctor yelled as he put both his hands on her chest pushing as hard as he could to try and jump start her heart, the slow beating was dying and so was the black haired young girls who lie upon deaths doorway.

" She's dying!" yelled the nurse her voice was serious this time, she had the faint sound of worry in her voice. 

"Not on my watch she won't!" The doctor wasn't about to give up on her already. One final push on her heart was all it took to make it beat once more. They all let out a deep breath as her monitor started to beep again and that meant her heart was now working fine.

The nurse took a damp cloth from the table to wipe the sweat of the doctor's face. The doctor smiled at the young women whose life he had just pulled from the grips of death.

" It will be okay young lady were here, your going to be okay." The ambulance pulled into the driveway of the hospital. Several young doctors came out of the hospital to the ambulance to help get their patient to the operation room safely. The doors of the ambulance were pulled open as quickly as possible. They took the young girl out of the car on a stretcher then proceeded to cart her away to the emergency room. 2 doctors and 3 nurses gathered around her as she was being pulled to emergency room.

" What's her heart rate?" one yelled while writing down her information in a file.

" It's stable." The 2 doctors nodded.

" Okay were going to move her to a isolation room." the doctors pushed her though endless hallways, pushing anyone in the way, out of their way before reaching their destination. The medical team surrounded her; they hocked her up to life support and an IV bag to try and keep her among the living. Her heart monitor gave out once more and for the second time, the doctor form the ambulance would have to jump-start it. He pushed repeatedly on her chest trying to bring her back to the world but it didn't seem to be working. This time she wasn't coming back. The doctor studied his watch for a moment before taking a pen his hand and picking up the information papers to write on them.

" Time of death 3:00 p.m."

****

~ Kagome's death sequence ~

__

Falling flower petals surrounded her the sent intoxicated her senses. She started to dance in them slowly. A light gathered around her soft delicate skin; it pulled her in with its warm inviting feel of security, which she accepted, half-hearted. She wanted to go but something was pulling her back, something important but she didn't know what? She didn't remember until she saw him standing there in the field of petals he was glowing like an angel. He walked up to her, his arms were opened wide, and she left the security of the warm light to go into those soft inviting arms of his. She entered his arms with all her love's light and embraced him gently.

" Inuyasha I love you." his lips smiled at her softly for only a moment, as they turned sad.

" Kagome you can't go now I need you please come back to me." she kept her eye's closed trying to keep all her senses on the feel of this happy moment that she could only dream of. She answered him back with gentle words.

" I could never leave you."

****

~ End ~

Her heart monitor began to show signs of life. The blond hared nurse yelled to the doctor when she saw that the girl was alive.

" Doctor I think you should take a look at this." The doctor came into the room to see what the nurse was taking about. He saw the heart monitor beating normally and that Kagome was breathing her breaths was short. It was clear that although her heart started beating again there still was a chance that she wouldn't make it another day. 

" This girl has a amazing will to live. She's already over come 2 near death experiences." The doctor said as he read her files.

" Ah! So her name is Kagome Hiruagashi... that brings back memories." He smiled at her as he put the files back in its folder. He then looked over at the nurse who was waiting patiently for something to do. 

" Nurse I need you to call Kagome's parents, we need them to come down to the hospital right away." The nurse left right away after she was given a specific command. The doctor walked over to a table that was filled with medical tools; he took from the table a needle, rubbing alcohol, and a cotton ball. He dabbed the cotton ball in the alcohol and wiped it across her arm, he then took the needle to her arm taking out as much blood to fill the needle all the way to the top. When he pulled the needle out blood was still flowing from the hole that it had made, he took a damp cloth to wipe the blood off then put a bandage slowly over the hole to stop the bleeding. The girl didn't even flinch when the needle went in which meant she was in too much agonizing pain to realize she just had an over sized needle jammed up her arm. The doctor was getting ready to take the blood sample to the testing facility when she began to scream not a painful yell it was more like a calling for someone. 

"Inu-ya-sha." She was calling the name out repeatedly. The doctor walked over and sat down by her bed.

"Kagome are you awake." The doctor asked. She didn't answer him she just kept repeating the same words repeatedly.

" Inu-yas-ha I'm won't go." The doctor put his hand her forehead it was frying hot. He needed to make sure that he knew her exact temperature; he pulled a thermometer out over the drawer and stuck it in Kagome's mouth. He stood up and proceeded outside to the testing facility. He dropped her blood off with another doctor in the facility. When he got back to her room he noticed that her temperature was done being taken, he then looked at it her fever was higher than normal at 105.7F. That meant that all her talk was caused by delusions. Screams could be heard outside her room.

"Where's my daughter, where is she?"

"Yeah where's my sister?" the doctor opened the door to Kagome's room to see her family yelling a helpless nurse for answers.

" Mrs. Hirugashi?" Kagome's mom turned and looked at the doctor before her.

" Yes... oh its you Dr. Moto." Her demeanor changed from a cold ruthless stare to a sweet innocent smile.

" Maybe I can help you. I have your daughter in this room here." Sota put his hands over his face and started to cry.

" What happened to my sister?" his mom also gave the doctor a look of curiosity.

"The report I was given says that she collapsed well on the way home from school. She was accompanied by a couple of friends, who called the ambulance when she fainted. On the way to the hospital, they had one incident where her heartbeat totally gave out. They were able to get her heart beat back but they almost lost her. When she was brought into the isolation room for medical attention her heart gave out a second time and we lost her completely for awhile, in the end the girls will to live brought her back from the grips of death." Mom touched her hand to her lips her eye's where full of worry for her daughters life. Sota cried his eyes out over his sisters near death experiences. 

" Can you tell me what's wrong with her." Her mom said in the hopes of knowing if her daughter was going to be okay." The doctor's face fell.

" I took a blood sample from her arm, I should get the results back from that soon... but it doesn't look good she may have developed the same heart disease called Myxoma as her father died from." Her face broke out in tears as she heard the bad news. She remembered when her husband died Kagome was just a child when it happened, she probably didn't remember much of his last days on earth. Kagome used to come to the hospital early in the morning just to watch him wake up, then she would stay with him all day and night reading him stories and telling him about her days at kindergarten till she would get so tired and fell asleep in his arms. Theses thoughts brought more and more tears to her eyes, much to the point that she would break down at any given moment. Dr. Moto noticed this quickly and being old friend that he was decided to give her some reassurance. He grasped her in his arms to calm her down.

" SHHHH... it's going to be okay we don't even know if she has it or not so there's no point and wasting your tears until you know for sure. Until then why don't you and your son go in and visit her." She nodded her head as she entered her room. Sota had cried himself to sleep on the waiting couch so she had to go in alone. She saw Kagome lying peacefully on a small hospital bed, she cried as she saw all the tubes coming out from her daughter's body. One of the tubes was connected to an ivy bag and the other one was her life support there was a couple other tubes but she didn't quite know what they were for. She sat down by her daughter's bed grasping her hands gently in her own.

" Kagome are you awake." Kagome didn't answer her scaring her a little; she didn't want to loose her daughter the same way she lost her husband.

" Kagome do you remember when you asked me why I'm cool with every thing you did like going to the Warring States Era. I never gave you a clear answer to that question...I was okay with lots of the things you wanted to do unless they weren't good for you because I wanted you to live. Kagome I just wanted you to be happy. After your father died I had a complete melt down I didn't no what to do anymore I almost gave up on life, till you came into the room and hugged me. Do you remember what you said to me that day... well I remember it like it was yesterday, you held me close and told me that dad had to go it was his time. You said I needed to stop crying for him otherwise I would make him sad, I needed to get out of the house and live again otherwise he would never be able to live in piece. Do you remember that Kagome? Well I made it my goal to live by those pure words of yours so you can't die now otherwise I don't know if I can live on anymore without you." Kagome's fingers moved in her hands, she began to grip her mother's hands gently.

"M-o-m." She said trying to kept her breathing pattern steady. Her mom wiped the tears from her eyes; her unhappy expressions became less sad and a bit happier.

" I'm here dear." Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see her mom by her side. She looked around the room and began to panic. She didn't understand exactly how she got where she was, all she could recall was getting in a fight with Inuyasha about going to school, then she remembered walking with her friends and after that her memories ended. She smiled at her mom; she didn't know exactly where she was but was just happy to see her mom's calm face.

" Mom what happened? Where am I?" Kagome's mom's happy demeanor fell sharply.

" You're at the hospital darling." Kagome's face became a little startled at her mother's answer.

" You fainted on the way to school, your friends called the ambulance." She wouldn't tell her everything until she herself knew it first. Kagome nodded and began to close her eyes and fall back to sleep. The doctor came into the room his face was straight he didn't allow a bit of emotion to show through. He waved for her to follow him out of the room. Once they were out, he allowed a sad look seep onto his face.

" I got the blood test results back." Kagome's mom began to shudder.

" What did they come back as."

" Well they did a complete Blood Scan and a full body X-ray." He took a deep breath.

" The blood test came up positive and they found 2 tumors located in her left atrium, 1 in her right and 2 in the ventricles. This means that she indeed has the rare heart disease Myxoma like her fathers. Her immune system is dangerously low at this point in time she will have to stay at the hospital until they can stable it. I'm sorry but she probably will only live through a week or two at the most." She began to burst out into tears; she tried to pull them in but couldn't bring herself to stop. Dr. Moto hugged her again.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Hurigashi." She let go of him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

" I want to be the one to tell her, is that okay with you?" he grinned at her lightly.

" Of coarse, I would expect nothing less." She hugged him then quickly proceeded to her daughter's room. Kagome was now awake completely sitting up right in her bed watching television. She flipped through all the channels like there was no tomorrow. She noticed her mom smiling at her in the doorway and then shut the television completely off.

" There never is anything good on is there? So mom what's up?" her mom's smile became very desolate. She sat down by her daughter's bed once more holding her hand.

" Kagome there's something I need to tell you!" Kagome sat down the remote to the television staring at her suspiciously.

" What is it?" Kagome's mom let a sad sigh.

"I don't know how to say this! Kagome the doctor's took a blood sample from you and it came back positive, they also did an x-ray. Found 5 huge tumors surrounding your heart." Kagome eye's jolted as she broke out into tears.

" So what your really trying to say is that I'm going to die just like my father did. Am I right? " Her mom's eye's bubbled with tears she leaned in to hug her daughter who was totally balling away at the bad news.

" Its okay darling just let it all out." She patted her daughter on the back as she hugged her.

" There is one other thing though. They said that your immune system is dangerously low so you will have to stay in the hospital until they can help you stabilize it." Kagome let go of her mother in that instance of her words. She couldn't stay in the hospital what about Inuyasha, what about the Shikon Shards? She couldn't just put him off like this and she couldn't just forget the promise she made to help piece it back together.

" But what about the Warring States Era?" her mom let out a sigh.

" I'm sorry dear but you won't be able to visit your cute friend with the ears, at least until your immune system is back up and running." She then stood up from Kagome's bed, leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

" The best thing you could do right now is try and get some sleep." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

" Goodnight mom!"

" Goodnight darling." She then exited the room quietly letting her daughter get some sleep.

Kagome shot her eye's open once she was sure her mom was gone. Sitting up in her bed, she began pulling off all the tubes that were connected to her. Once they were all gone she stood up from her bed, went to the closet in her room she took out her uniform she was wearing before she was sent to the hospital, and put it on. She wasn't going to die just yet not until she saw Inuyasha and not until she fulfilled her promise to him. 

She couldn't escape from the hospital door since her family was just out side, so she would have to jump out the window. She pulled of the latches that were holding it closed pulling the window open she realized how high up she was and if she jumped out the window she would be splattered on the pavement when she got to the bottom. She walked over to her bed, pulled off the sheets, and took the some extra ones from the closet. She finished tying all the sheets together and threw them out the window once that was done she herself also jumped out. She held onto the sheets with a tight grip and then pushed herself on down the rope. Kagome tried as hard as she could to stay attached to the blankets and not fall to her death, although she was already going to die anyway she still needed to see him before that happened. Kagome made her way down to the end of the rope, there was still a bit of a ways down before she would hit the bottom and she was out of sheet rope. She would just have to let herself fall the rest of the way down and hope for the best outcome. She let out a deep prolonged sigh as she completely let her hands slide of the ropes. She fell a couple of feet before completely hitting the ground almost breaking her back in two. Her back was in agonizing pain from the fall but she refuse to let it bother her she had one thing on her mind * to find Inuyasha. * She stood from the ground and wiped the dirt from her clothes. She then looked all around her for any sign of medical doctor's nearby she didn't want to be spotted by them and taking back to that awful place. When the coast was clear she sprung into action running as fast as she could towards her home and the Bone Eaters Well. She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings she just kept running towards her goal her mind and energy was concentrated on her immune system and keeping it steady so she wouldn't pass out again before reaching her destination. She passed a couple of streets and the school before making it to her home and the shrine where the well was. She pulled open the doors to the shrine and picked up her yellow bag that she had pre packed before leaving to school, she threw the pack over her back and then continued to jump down the well to go find Inuyasha. Rainbow colors and light crystals engulfed her sending her to the past in the Warring States Era. The well walls were very high up and she didn't know if she had the strength to climb them. Still she knew that Inuyasha probably wouldn't be around to help her. Besides, he most likely was off sulking somewhere over the fight they had before she left for school that morning. She pushed forward, as much strength as he could into her grasp on the wall once her grip was tight and secure; she made her way slowly to the top of the well and then jumped out onto the soft grass. The smooth slivers of the grass caressed he skin as she lies upon it. She forced her self from it to get started on looking for Inuyasha when her breathing was cut off, she grasped her hands around her throat as she fell to the ground; sweat laminated her face from not being able to breath very well. Soon her eye's rolled back into her head and she had fainted once more.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Notes: I don't know much about medical science although, I do know everything there is to know about Myxoma. However, I did exaggerate a lot on the disease


	3. In the Summer Breeze So Fare Away!

****

No Life Flower

Chapter 2: 

In the Summer Breeze So Far Away!

Inuyasha lied in the middle of the ground, Miroku was sitting next to him with an irritated look. Inuyasha had been waiting for Kagome since she left to her time. He wouldn't move from his spot until she came back. Miroku had been trying to get him to go after her and apologize for fighting with her, but as stubborn as he was couldn't make him budge an inch. He wanted to apologize to her, she had seen him with Kikyou, and probably thought they being together but it wasn't true he was there to tell her to leave Kagome alone and not hurt her other wise he would have to take action. When he tried to tell her that, it came out all wrong and she ran off home crying. Then he did something stupid he followed her and told her that she couldn't go that he needed her. When what he realized that he just told her, added that they needed to find the jewel shards. He was really a stupid jerk to her and felt bad about it. She was more then a jewel shard detector to him she was his life and he couldn't live without her and because of a stupid mistake she might stay in her own time for good and he would lose her forever. 

Miroku was about to say something when Inuyasha got up; Miroku then stopped and had a look of sheer amazement on his face. He had gotten up from his spot one that he claimed would never leave until Kagome came back. He had tied to get him to go apologize to her about a million times but he wouldn't listen to him; Miroku knew that probably wouldn't because of the thick head of his. He really wanted Kagome and him to make, they so cute together. He loved watching them in one of their moments although he thought it funny sometime that they had no clue he was there. He laughed quietly to himself but stopped himself. Inuyasha began to sniff the air. Miroku had gotten the idea that something was wrong.

" What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sniff the air thoroughly, he wasn't sure he smelled it right. For a second there he thought he smelled Kagome but then thought it to be his imagination, that he wanted her back so bad that he began smelling things. However, the second time he smelled the air he knew for sure that she is back from her time. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why? She was so hurt why would she come back. Maybe she wanted to make up with him? If that were the case, he would have to go her right away. Ignoring Miroku's question, he then began to jump his way to her as high and fare as he could. He figured that if he wanted to get to her right away then he would have to make a lot of head way by jumping all the way there.

Miroku sat his place stunned he not only got up from the place he said he would never leave but he also jumped away too. He didn't get it! What would make him run off like that? There was no god explanation. Therefore, in light of the situation began to think that maybe Inuyasha had taken him up on his idea to go apologize to Kagome. He got a sly devilish look on his face. He knew it must be true it was the only possible answer he could come up with. He then began to laugh.

" Ah yes, young love, its such a delicate thing." He stood from his place grasping his staff tightly then began to run after him. There was no way he was going to miss this. He hopped he would get the in time to see him come back with her. Although he would have to make him self not know to them, so he could see them have their sweet moment. There no way they would do it in front of him anyway; they were shy about those things though he didn't know why would want to be.

Inuyasha sprang from the ground and through the trees as fast as he could as he followed the dusty trail of her sent, trying to reach her. He so desperately wanted to make up with her and it would be easier for him to accomplish that if she were the one to bring it up. He hated fighting with her all the time, but sometime he couldn't help himself not to. He finally found her but gasped as he saw her passed out on the ground. He then thought that she was dead, but how? There wasn't any blood. He ran to her and fell to the ground once her reached her. He lifted her into his arms and looked over her closely. She seemed to be okay there was no blood and he could still feel a faint pulse in her wrist. She was alive! He began to smile he was so scared that she was dead and he would never get to talk to her again. He then shook her trying to wake her up but it didn't seem to be working. 

" Kagome wake up." She didn't move an inch. Worry suddenly crossed his face. He had no idea what was wrong with her! She couldn't be dead if her heart was beating; so then, what was it. 

" Kagome please wake up!" He hoped real hard that the second time would be the charm. Luckily for him, she began to move. His lips let out a happy smile; She was okay.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she coughed a few times. When her eye's fully opened, she saw Inuyasha leaning over her. She allowed a smile to come across her lips. 

" I know I'm suppose to find you, so I'd better get going." 

Inuyasha became confused by her words. Why would she say she better get looking for me, if I were already here?

" Kagome, but am right here in front of you." He cried out with worry. What was wrong with her? The real question that passed in his mind was how she got that way in the first place? 

The haziness left her head and eye's, and she finally came to her senses. She noticed that Inuyasha was holding her and began to blush slightly. She then remembered why she came there and her blush went away. She had come to say goodbye to him and tell him that she was dying. She then smiled at him.

"Hi Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stared at her, stunned by her words. She could have been dead or while she was laying there some Youkai would come along and ransack her body, find out she was still alive and then kill her. Either way she was as much as dead if not for him finding her first.

" Is that all you have to say! You could have been dead and all you have to say is Hi. How about telling me why you were passed out on the ground a foot away from the well." He was so worried that he couldn't help himself from yelling it out to her.

Kagome was astonished by his words, she had thought that he didn't care about her that he just loved Kikyou, Even though she thought that in her head; She still loved him and wanted to say goodbye while she still had the chance.

" You were worried about me, sorry!" 

Inuyasha blushed. He was worried about her and why wouldn't he be seeing her there like that. He didn't want to lose her, and be alone again.

" Well don't be!" He looked at her sharply as she began to smile at him. He started to panic, he didn't mean for what he said to sound nice, he didn't want to be a nice person. He needed to change the subject to something else but he didn't know what? He then let the first thing on his mind escape his lips on accident.

" So what happened to you?"

Kagome kept her smile up although she didn't want to. They were in such a happy moment and she didn't want to spoil it. She came there to tell him about her being sick that she was going to die, but couldn't bring herself to tell him that. She didn't know that he cared whether or not lived or died, she just wanted to see him before she died to say goodbye. She would have to make something up for the time being, at least till she could bring herself to tell him the truth.

" Oh it was noting, I just fainted because of to much stress, from school and things like that." She said as quickly as she could. She couldn't bear to lie to him but it would be much better then telling him the truth.

Inuyasha stared at her suspiciously. He didn't know whether to believe her.

" You answered my question too quickly, Are you hiding something from me?" He said as he glared at her suspiciously. She didn't even have enough time to think about it and she couldn't know it right off the bat since she was still recovering from the shock of passing out. She had never lied to him before and he hoped real hard that his mind was deceiving him that she wasn't really lying to him and it was all in his head that he felt that way. He also didn't want to get mad at her for lying to him.

Kagome was shocked that he didn't accept her answer. She had hope that he would interrogate her thoroughly for answers. He had to make so difficult for her; even so, she still refused to tell him the truth. She didn't want to put any of her problems off on him. Maybe she could tell him goodbye without him knowing and then escape back to her time to die. She thought up something that he couldn't say anything against.

" What reason would I have for lying, you should know better then anyone that I get stressed about school especially when you wont let me go." She didn't mean to sound so angry but she had to get him of her back.

Inuyasha was shocked but didn't let it show in his face. Why should he be shocked anywise she was telling the truth? He did rag on her all the time for leaving to go to that stupid school of hers, but that was because he didn't want her to leave him by himself; he hated being alone. He finally caved in and let her have her way although he still felt deep down that she was keeping something from him.

" Fine!" was all he could get out.

Kagome was happy that he dropped the subject now she wouldn't have to tell him dying till the time was right. She then stood from the ground smiling at him.

" Come on Inuyasha lets go!" Inuyasha stood up and they began to walk together. Kagome noticed how close they were to each other and began to blush as she grasped his hand firmly in hers. She always wonder what it felt like to hold his hand and now she would know, it felt warm a soft she liked the feel of security she got from holding his hand. She was also happy that he didn't pull his hand away automatically when as she held it.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do? He began to blush; she had taken his hand without warning practically making his heart skip a beat. He always wanted to hold her hand but didn't know how to go about it and her doing just made it easier on him. He would of pushed her hand away if anyone else were there with them, he didn't want anyone to think that he liked her because he didn't want anyone to hurt her just to get to him. He then grasped her hand tightly as she had done to him.

Kagome was stunned by this, not only did he not throw her hand away like a piece of used up garbage he actually held it back. She was so happily caught up in the movement with him that she forgot all about being sick. This was the first time they actually held hands and she knew it would be her last so she wasn't going to ruin it thinking about dying so she threw it out of her mind so that she could be happy there with him. 

Miroku came in front of them almost out of breath, stopping them in their path. He sighed; he missed all the good stuff by the looks of things. He was surprised when saw that Inuyasha was actually holding her hand and then became angrier with him self for missing how that one played out. He had missed everything so it would seem, well at least he had the chance of seeing him holding her hand; it was so cute. He began to smile devilishly as he watched them standing together like a married couple.

Inuyasha noticed that he was still holding Kagome's hand, nevertheless, Miroku had noticed also and now had an evil smirk on his face. He didn't want him to think anything of it so he slowly let go of her hand though he didn't want to. He just can't have anyone thinking that he loved her; he didn't want to put her in danger. If he let Miroku think that he did like her he would talk to Sango about it and while their talking there someone might hear them and come after Kagome to get to him and he couldn't take any chances he couldn't bear it if that happen to her.

They all stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes before Kagome decided to step in and break the long silence.

" So Miroku, how have you been since I was gone?" She said with curiosity trying to draw him away from asking about why they were holding hands. She knew that Inuyasha was shy about stuff like that; that's why he let go of her. She was sad that he let go of her hand because then all the sadness of her problems came flowing back to her.

Miroku Smiled at her with sly look. " I'm good, how about you." He was hoping that one of them would crack and tell him everything but knew that it probably wouldn't happen, nothing ever happen they way he wanted it to. 

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other while blushing slightly then turned to glare at Miroku. There were mad because they knew he was trying to pry in their private life.

" Where both just fine!" Kagome informed him simply as she look up at Inuyasha." Right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smirked at her and then began to growl at his monk friend.

" Yeah! And what's it to you."

Miroku held his staff across him in a protective position. " I wasn't implying anything, I just wanted to know how you guys were doing." He was happy that Kagome was there and hoped he would stay with him until it was safe because if she had left Inuyasha would be all over him trying to beat him up or worse he might try and kill him.

Kagome smiled innocently at him. " Oh well then you have nothing to worry about I and Inuyasha are just fine." She said half-hearted. She would now have to lie to two people now and soon it would be all of them. She hated to lie to people especially people she cared deeply about but couldn't bring her self to tell them. She didn't want any of them to have to bare her stupid problems, she would just have to stick it out as long as she could she hoped she could at least live long enough to complete the search for the remaining jewels shards and to see Naraku's end. She knew that she probably wouldn't live long enough to complete any of that stuff. She then looked around as if she was searching for someone or something.

" Hey Miroku where's Sango and Shippo."

Miroku looked around too before actually realizing what she had asked him." Oh yeah! Um Sango went to go exterminate a Youkai and Shippo went with her." Kagome's face fell before becoming very angry.

" And why didn't you two go and help her?" Miroku's face became full of happiness. 

" Oh we had some problems of our own." He then looked over at Inuyasha with a devilish look. Inuyasha took his finger and sliced it throughout the air over his neck signaling to Miroku that if he said anything about him he was as good as dead. Miroku gulped as he turned back to Kagome. 

" Well we had to help Keade?" He had no idea why on gods green earth he just said that now it, was just the first thing he could think of at the moment. Kagome had a funny look in her eyes.

" Why, would you need to help Keade? What happened?" She said with a hint of worry in her voice. Miroku and Inuyasha passed nervous glances at one another.

" She was attacked by a ragging Youkai it wanted to kill her!" He shot out answering her before she became suspicious. He didn't want her knowing about what had happen before she came back. She probably would laugh at him.

Kagome looked at both of them with worried eyes. " Well is she okay?" he had hoped that she would be. She liked Keade and didn't want anything to happen to her. 

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded at the same time. " She's just fine, Inuyasha risked his life and saved her!" Miroku hoped that if he said something noble about Inuyasha to Kagome, he might forget about killing him. He seemed to be getting good results too since Inuyasha shot him a smirk.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a big smile implanted on her face. " That was really nice of you Inuyasha!" She the patted him on the back as she walked away from them both with a big smirk on her face." If it were actually true, though I have to admit it was a good one." She then walked off towards the village to find Sango and Shippo to say hello.

Inuyasha and Miroku were left there by them selves with their Jaws dropped in shock." How did she know?" Sighed Miroku in disbelief to himself. Inuyasha's good sense of hearing managed to pick up his words, he became very angry as he began to growl at him. 

" It's because of the nervous looks kept giving her. You IDIOT!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. " I'm going to kill you for this. It's all your fault because you had to mention that we were having problems." Miroku gulped.

" Well I wasn't going to lie to her." Inuyasha sighed obnoxiously.

" Yeah it really looked like you had a problem." He pulled out his claws.

" I'm going to kill you now." He then chased Miroku who had been long gone after he saw his scary face. 

Kagome walked along the path of tree's that would lead her straight into the village. She was feeling bad that she left them there confused but they deserved it for lying to her, but the n again she had lied to them first. She began to think that maybe she should go back and apologize to them and tell them she was just kidding. She decided not to go when she had realized that she was back at the village so there would be no point at this time. She then remembered holding Inuyasha's hand, she recalled the summer breeze that passed by them trying to pull them back but they were able to make it through it's strong pull. She just wished that she could do the same thing with her heart decease. Her father had died from it and now she would have to suffer the same fate. She was so full of mixed emotions that she didn't really know what to do next so she stopped in the center of the village, closed her eye's to look into her heart for the answers. She couldn't get an answer as she had been pulled away from it; she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump in shock. She then turned to see Sango standing by her with a look of worry in her face.

Kagome had been walking threw the village not even looking were she was going. Sango thought that she looked as if she was deep in thought so she had to stop her from moving again, she didn't want anything to happen to her. She really had her worried she didn't know what was wrong with her? It must be something big to make her act like this.

" Kagome what's wrong?" she finally questioned her.

She wasn't all there still getting over the shock she had received when Sango had started her. She finally let what Sango had asked her sink in, a look of nervousness crossed her face now she would have to lie to Sango.

" It's noting! Where's Shippo at?" Sango looked at her suspiciously.

" He's with Keade!" Kagome nodded as she began to walk towards the hut only to be pulled back by Sango.

" Tell the truth Kagome, or I will never leave you alone!" she said worried for her safety. Kagome had noticed how worried she was and wanting to tell someone her problem decided to tell her.

" I'm dying! Okay!" She felt a little better now that she had told someone and would have her to talk to if she needed. She began to walk off but stopped and turned to look at her stunned face.

" Please promise me you wont tell anyone, especially Inuyasha." She then made her way off towards the hut.

Sango began to shed some tears. She had just found out her best friend was going to die and she couldn't do anything about it she couldn't even say anything to make her feel better. Her train of thought was stopped as she heard a scream that sounded like Miroku. She turned around to see that Inuyasha was chasing him around trying to claw him to death. She took Hiraikotsu of her back and swung it at Inuyasha sending him falling to the ground. Miroku gave her a look of salvation, as if she had just saved his life. She then thought that maybe Inuyasha was really trying to kill him. Inuyasha managed to pull him self off the ground, he saw her standing in front of him as he began to growl at her. 

" What Hell was that for?" He said furiously at her. She then gave him a dirty look.

" How can you to be fighting when..." She stopped her self-form saying anymore as she remembered Kagome's last words to her before she left 'Especially Inuyasha.' She didn't want her to tell him or Miroku. Inuyasha got suspicious at her sudden pause.

" Fighting when what?"

" Oh it's nothing." Was all she said to him, making Inuyasha more curious?

" When what? Tell me?" She then thought up a good lie to tell him until Kagome felt it necessary to tell him the truth.

" When we have Naraku and the jewel shards to find." To her surprise he actually accepted her answer and didn't dig any further for answers.

" Where's Kagome?" He asked calmly. Sango smiled.

" She's at Keade's hut!" Inuyasha then took off in the direction of the hut looking for her in not time at all. Sango began to frown she hoped that Kagome would tell him soon; she didn't know if she could hold the truth and her tears back anymore.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Notes:

This chapter was slow and we are getting nowhere near the plot! However, don't worry the next Chapter should reveal a little of the plot. So hold on till then. 


	4. A Small Spot of Life Floods the Floor

****

No Life Flower

Chapter 3: 

A Small Spot of Life Floods the Floor!

Kagome walked into the hut to find Keade making some herbs and Shippo was watching her. Shippo then noticed Kagome standing there. "Kagome! You're back!" He smiled as he ran to her jumping in her arms. She smiled back at him innocently hugging him tightly. 

" Yep I sure am Shippo." She was happy to see him. She was happy to see everyone and now she could tell her friends all good-bye all at once without them knowing she was dying. She them smiled at Keade who returned a happy smirk.

" Hi Kagome how have ye been doing lately?" That wasn't a good question to ask her, it made her feel worse as she began think about her sickness. She then threw on a quick cheerful facade.

" I feel great, never been better." She had totally lied more then she had planned on. Her bones ached and her heart was very sore and tired. Even in that moment she wasn't feeling very well and she knew that she was dying fast she needed to say goodbye. She decided to say goodbye to Inuyasha first, she didn't know what to say to him or even how to approach him first with out him knowing the truth. She sat down next to Keade." So what are you making?" Keade smiled at her once more.

" Aye been making an healing herb for if ye to along with ye if needed." Kagome nodded just as Inuyasha burst in on them. He saw Kagome sitting with Keade he then shot her an evil look.

" What was that?" He demanded. She became very confused.

" What was what?" He clenched his teeth.

" Why did you run off like that?" he growled at her furiously.

" Because you lied to me!" She informed him; a slight crackle filled her voice. She didn't know what else to tell him. She did get mad at him for lying to her but then again; she was lying to him. She had to say something otherwise; he would have interrogated her further. 

" Come we need to go search for rest of the Jewel Shards!" She said cutting off Inuyasha's comeback to her answer. Sango and Miroku Then came in on their conversation.

" Kagome, I found out where the next best place to search for Jewel Shards is!" Sango spat out trying to help her friend keep her Secret. Kagome then noticed the all-knowing worried looks she gave her as she talked.

" Oh that's great Sango!" She smiled cheerfully as she clasped her hands together. Inuyasha then stared at the to laughing girls questionably. He then turned his head towards Sango, who became a bit nervous by his stares.

" Where is this so called place?" He questioned her with shady eyes. Sango smirked at him as she had found her answer. 

" Up in the mountains in the south, I heard someone say that there was a Youkai who wore a Jewel shard up in the mountains." She wasn't sure if that was true or not but she hoped and prayed that they would find something up there for Kagome's sake. Kagome Smiled as she nodded her head. Miroku then became a bit shady towards her Answer to Inuyasha.

" I haven't heard anything of a Youkai ever having a Jewel shard around those parts." Sango then in one quick motion hit him with Hiraikotsu, knocking him to the ground.

" That's because he was just found out about. I heard about him while I exterminated the Youkai, someone there asked me to check it out and maybe help the people out there and he specifically said that he was packing a jewel shard." She lied trying to put Inuyasha's mind at ease so he would just give up on the questioning and go with her information, even if it lead them to a dead end. They could just say that he moved on if they don't find anything, which most likely would be the case. Kagome motion her lips telling Sango thank you for the save. She nodded at her friend while smiling.

" Come on then Inuyasha we better hurry before the jewel shard is gone, you wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to score an easy chance at a jewel would you?" She inquired him sarcastically. Inuyasha sighed and let go of his interrogation on her.

" Fine the, whatever!" He growled as he stood up to leave. 

" Come on Guys we better hurry before he does something stupid." Kagome said as they all agreed with her. Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and her bow and arrows. They all went outside to see that Inuyasha was already making his way towards the mountains. In order to keep up with him Sango called Kirara so that all of them could ride her. Sango rode in front; Miroku sat behind her using his staff to hold on to Sango, since she didn't trust him all too much. Kagome sat at the back holding on to Miroku with Shippo on her lap, She knew he wouldn't try anything with her for fear that Inuyasha would kill him out of jealous rage. He also wouldn't do anything to her with Shippo there to stop him. They caught up to him within minutes.

" Inuyasha Wait for us!" Kagome screamed loudly. 

" So Inuyasha?" the cold unfeeling voice said as it watched him leave towards the south. It began to laugh as it faded away into the darkness.

Inuyasha slowed down to level of speed that they were at and began to walk with them. It was silent the whole way towards the mountain so fare. Miroku and Shippo walked near Inuyasha while Sango and Kagome where in the way back walking side by side. Sango kept flashing Kagome Worried looks hoping to try and strike up a conversation about what she had been told earlier.

" So Kagome, how did you find out? And how do even know?" she questioned her feeling a bit discomposed. Kagome looked up at her friend noticing the upset look in her face. She then put on a weak smile.

" Well in my time we have places called hospitals, you go to these places when you're sick or if there something wrong with you, the doctors there are kind of like priestesses they heal the injured or weak. I passed out on the way to school and was taken there to find out what happened to me." She paused; her weak smile faded away into nothingness. She began to frown; a tear trickled from her face. " Well, they checked me out and found five huge tumors around my heart, real soon those tumors will explode inside of me destroying my heart, so when that happens I'm going to die." She finished talking as quick as possible. She never wanted to ever repeat those words again. 

Sango didn't exactly know what a tumor was but she did understand that they will explode inside her destroying her heart and that's how she would die. She then stopped walking; she turned to Kagome and pulled her into a Full embrace. She cried tears as she spoke. " I'm so sorry Kagome!" Kagome smiled at her comforting gesture, she then hugged her back.

" Don't worry I will be okay." Miroku and Inuyasha turned around at the same time as they had felt if something was missing. They eye's opened wide as they saw Sango and Kagome a ways behind them hugging.

" Sango! Kagome!" Miroku yelled shockingly, he then smirked at them. " I want to be in the huge too." He then ran towards them opened arms; Inuyasha and Shippo sighed. Sango and Kagome allowed him in on the huge with open arms. Sango didn't think about what pervert he was just that Kagome needed some comfort right now.

Inuyasha's eye's opened real wide when they didn't push him away. He thought that Sango would have knocked him on the ground with in seconds of him saying that he wanted to hug them. There was just something disturbingly wrong with this picture from which he couldn't quite put his claws on. After the shock of them not turning the monk down, several questions came to mind that he decided to get answers for.

" What the hell is going on here?" he shrieked vigorously confused. Sango, Kagome and Miroku stopped hugging to turn and look at a confused Inuyasha. They themselves also became confused at his sudden outburst.

" What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in bewilderment. Inuyasha growled ferociously.

" WHAT'S WRONG? What's is wrong is you guys hugging the monk without any suspicion of him doing something lecherous?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other then back at Inuyasha.

" I guess we never thought about that!" Kagome pondered. Miroku looked at Inuyasha sourly.

" I resent that Remark!" Inuyasha turned to look at the monk with a super-irritated look on his face.

" Well it's truth you damned lecture." He snarled at him. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

" Yeah how come you didn't hit him away Sango?" The kitsune asked confused as everyone else was. 

Sango was about to answer him when something came crashing in on them canceling her out. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and Kagome and jumped out of the way. Sango Jumped out of the way pulling out Hiraikotsu in the process. Miroku ran out of the way jut as the thing hit the ground. They all looked up from the ground to see a giant Spider head Youkai in front of them.

" I thought we took care of all the spider heads at the priest mansion." Inuyasha growled in frustration. Sango and Miroku became confused once more that day. Inuyasha drew out Tetsuiaga from its sheath and went on a head on attack with the Youkai. 

" You guys fought this spider head before?" Sango said as she readied her boomerang.

" Yeah awhile back before we you and Miroku. We thought we took out their master and what we thought was all their followers, but it looks like this one got away and has come back for revenge." Kagome informed her and Miroku of the situation. He then felt a sudden pulse coming from the monster; it struck at her senses drawing her towards it. She scanned its body thoroughly as Inuyasha fought it; she gasped.

" Inuyasha it has two jewel shards. They're both in its head." She yelled at in informing him of what he's up against.

" I knew it! He was a bit stronger the last time we fought." He growled back at her as he began to smirk devilishly at the Youkai.

" You're just a washed up Has-been. Well then, I will just have to put you out of your misery." He then laughed sadistically as he ran towards him with his sword; he then jumped up cutting off one of his tentacles. He then laughed again as he returned to the ground. " Did I make you any better?" he asked sarcastically. The monster growled at him angrily. " Good! Cause I wasn't planning to!" He then went for another tentacle; the Youkai had caught onto his plan and knocked him out of the way before he could perfectly execute the attack.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in a frightened tone as she saw him fly straight into the ground. She pulled out her bows and took out an arrow. She aligned her bow with the arrow pointing it straight at the shard in the Youkai's head. She shot her arrow straight at him, it noticed the arrow coming and moved out of the way allowing it to strike off one of its arms. She gasped as the monster had left Inuyasha to come after her. She then yelled at Shippo who was standing next to her. " Run Shippo, go over there with Miroku." The frightened kitsune looked up at her.

" But Kagome what a bout you?" She looked down on him with a smile.

" Don't worry about me Shippo! Just hurry up and save your self." The kitsune nodded as he ran towards Miroku who was ready to act if he was needed. She didn't really care at this point if it came after her as long as she got it away from Inuyasha; it didn't matter if she died. It probably would be better this way she wouldn't have to go through much pain it would be real quick. She withdrew those thoughts from her mind as passing vision of her an Inuyasha hugging came to her mind, he told her *not to leave him. * And she told him * that she would never. * She had remembered when she was in the hospital on her deathbed reaching towards death's light and Inuyasha told her not to die yet, that he needed her. She then refused to die without saying goodbye. A tear trickled down her face as she planned to take him on with all her strength. She pulled another arrow.

" Inuyasha, lend me your strength!" she cried out as she Pulled the Arrow back, a Huge purple glow Surrounded her entire body and the Bow and Arrow. A single tear slipped down from her cheek into the winds of her energy it pulled into the energy forming around the Arrow. The Arrows power began to grow Rapidly. 

" This is For Inuyasha! This is the strength that you have given me!" Kagome cried happily with a hint of sadness. 

Inuyasha sat up from the rubble as he had heard her words. His eye's opened wide at the sight before him. Kagome had a huge strong aura of energy surrounding her. The energy on her bow was exceptionally strong.

Miroku and Shippo also had noticed this and watched from the sidelines in awe at her strength. 

Sango stood up from the ground holding on to her weapon. She had noticed the energy flowing around and also that she was using too much energy and it would strain her heavily. From what Kagome had told her about her heart that wouldn't be to good for her to shoot that arrow, because those tumors of hers would explode much sooner maybe right afterwards. She then ran towards her with a determined, worried look on her face.

" Kagome don't shoot the Arrow if you do..." Kagome cut her off before she could finish her statement.

" It will be okay Sango as long as I have him." She reassured her in a positive voice.

Kagome Then turned from her to the Spider-Head before her and glared sharply at it; tears still streamed down her face.

" It's over! Your finished!" She screamed at it as she let her magical arrow go. The arrow flew towards the Youkai's head at with immense speed. The magical energies of the arrow began to grow expediently while it flew toward the monster. The Youkai began to Scream in horror as the arrow came straight through his head piercing the jewel shard from him and destroying him in an instance. Kagome smiled weakly as the monster dispersed right before her very eyes. Its body disappeared as two pieces of Shikon Jewel Shard fell into her hands.

An evil laugh could be heard above them, they all looked up to see none other then Naraku in all his wretchedness. 

" Inuyasha! I knew you couldn't beat him! You always need help! You're like a child!" He said coldly with a mirthless laugh.

Inuyasha growl angrily. He jumped up at him violently pulling out Tetsuiaga.

" I will show you who's the child!" He yelled ash he readied himself to bring his sword down on him.

" You might want to think about it before you destroy me! If you kill me now, you risk losing her forever." He stopped in that instance and turned around to look at Kagome.

" KAGOME!" He yelled as he saw Kagome Gasping for air! She had used too much of her life's energy.

Kagome breathed heavily as sweet loomed her face. Her insides felt like they were on fire and her heart was beating fast. 

" I knew I could do it! With your help! Inuyasha I..." She gasped as her heart gave out once more. Her breath seized as her Eye's went dark. He legs then gave out causing her to begin to fall heavily to the ground.

Inuyasha's eye's opened wide in horror. He gasped as he leaped towards her.

" Kagome!" He screamed as he caught her from hitting the ground. She wasn't breathing anymore and her heart had stopped it was just like before except her heart had no faint beat.

" Inuyasha I knew you wouldn't hurt me you care to much for her now to avenge Kikyou!" He snarled as he disappeared into the darkness.

The others saw Kagome and began to scream as they ran towards her.

" Kagome!" they all yelled in horror.

Inuyasha Ignored Naraku and kept his attention's on Kagome. He could smell his friend coming near; he growled at them all stopping them in their tracks.

" Don't come any closer!" he yelled out at them a hint of worry was in his voice. They all stopped and left him alone with her. He held her close to him squeezing her tightly.

" Kagome wake up! You can do it, just like before!" He whispered into her ear. He began to cry when he didn't receive any response. Tears began to slowly poor down the sides of his cheeks. Was she dead? Was she going to leave him forever?

He clenched his teeth together as hard as he could tears still filling his eyes.

She was going to leave him.

" KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Notes: I left it at a cliffhanger only for what I'm going to do for the next chapter! Oh yeah I know I ended it with her * looking like she's dead*… keep reading and you will find the next chapter very interesting. If you didn't Get the *hint* for the next chapter well then…


	5. Under the Sky so Blue

****

Zonza my sister wants me dead right now for making the last chapter sad so she tied 

Me to the chair and forced me to write a happier chapter, haha I still managed to make it 

Somewhat sad. Please don't kill me! *Scotches away* heheheh *bumps into 

Something* Miyuu: Oh hey sis *laughs nervously*

Zonza: YOU CALL THIS HAPPIER *wipes tears away* you are just so cruel!

Miyuu: *smiles evilly* But don't you just love me anywise?

Zonza: Only cause you my sis, and you promised to update every day nearly *clenches 

Fist* Right?

Miyuu: *backs away* uhh er... right? Heheheh *laughs nervously* 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No Life Flower

Chapter 4: 

Under the Sky so Blue

" KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed out in horror as he held out her limp body. She was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it. An idea suddenly popped in his mind, he closed his eyes slowly. He had noticed that her lungs were gasping for air. 

" Kagome! I'm sorry!" He then leaned into her pressing his lips gently against hers, trying to do mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Miroku gasped as he lunged towards Shippo covering his eyes. "This is not for children's eye's to see." He said as he kept his eyes on Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo began to squirm in his arms.

" What can't I see?" he yelped as he tried to get free. Sango then ran to next to Miroku and helped him stabilize the kitsune from seeing thing he shouldn't.

" You're why too young for something like this!" She said her eyes also kept a close watch on the two in front of her. She just hoped that Kagome was okay and that her heart was still there deep inside of her.

He then breathed air into her as he pumped her chest trying to get her lungs working and her heart pumping again. It didn't work and her heart still wasn't working, he began to cry heavily, she was dying in his arms everything he had feared began to come true. He always thought that he should of forced her to go back home the last time she came back there to see him, but he couldn't turn her away because of those words she had said to him * I needed to see you again. * Those words would be forever etched in his mind. She couldn't leave him now, after everything they had been through together, he refused to let her go not right now. He never even got to tell her how he felt about her. 

" Kagome don't leave me!" He then tried it again pressing his lips to her once more while pumping her chest. She was beginning to feel very cold to him he was losing her.

" Kagome you can't go! I need you! Please come back to me." He whispered slowly to her, tears streaming the lines of his cheeks. He remembered how when Kagome had taught him to do mouth-to-mouth, he refused and told her * He would never need it. Besides why would he want to ever know? * Well now he knew why and was glad that she had talked him into learning it, he at least had a small chance of reviving her back to life with that knowledge. He just hoped that it would work because a life without her there wouldn't really be worth living. 

" I could never!" Inuyasha opened his eyes in shock at what he just heard. It was the whispering sounds of Kagome's voice. Kagome began to cough as her eye's slowly opened. 

Miroku, Shippo and Sango all watched in relief as their friend awoke alive and well. Miroku began to smile as he and Sango let go of Shippo. " The kiss of life! I guess it's true what they say." Shippo looked up at him curiously.

" And what do they say?" He looked down at the curious kitsune.

" I will tell you when you're about 50 years older." He explained. Shippos face became sour as he crossed his arms with a big hump.

" No one ever tells me anything."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha a weak smile on her face. " Did we beat him?" She questioned. Inuyasha looked at her calmly he nodded as he tried to stop himself from breaking out into more tears. He was so happy she was alive that he couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a full embrace. Kagome opened her eyes wide as he hugged her tightly. 

" Kagome I'm so happy you're alive! I thought I was going to lose you! I didn't know if I could go on living without you!" he had said a little too much but this point he didn't really care. He was just so relived that she was alive and safe. Kagome's eyes grew wider as his words had sunk in to her mind.

" Inuyasha I'm okay, your not going to lose me!" she reassured him eloquently. * Not yet anyway. * She thought in that back of her mind. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly as he still hugged her.

" I thought I let you down again!" he felt that he had let her down repeatedly every time she would get hurt or kidnapped. He had thought no different of this time; he should have finished the Youkai when he had the chance instead of letting her take him on herself.

" You didn't let me down Inuyasha if anything it was you who saved!" She informed him gratefully. He gasped in a heart filled expression. She hadn't thought of him letting her down at all, but how could he have been the one who saved her? He guessed that the mouth to mouth really worked, he began to blush but how did she know he did that? Had she seen him? He would have to find out the answer to these questions. 

" Kagome how was I the one who saved you!" he questioned. She smiled all-knowingly.

" Because silly! It was your own strength that brought me back!" his eyes became watery from her words. His own strength! He smiled as he closed his eye's letting her go firmly. He then stood up and helped her up from her too. 

Miroku a yet again held the Kitsune's eyes closed for the whole thing. When they were finished in the loving moment, he let him go to go see Kagome. Sango trailed behind him she was worried. She knew the truth of Kagome's condition and that she should have died but something brought her back from what she gathered it was for Inuyasha. 

They all reached Kagome; Shippo jumped in her arms snuggling close to her. 

" I thought you were gone for sure! Kagome-" Shippo said as he tried to allay his fears to rest. Kagome squeezed him close in her arms.

" It's okay Shippo! I wouldn't leave you." * at lest not yet anyway. * She thought equably. Sango bestowed upon her an all knowing desolate look of concern. Kagome noticed this right away and returned to her a look of reassurance. She knew that Sango probably had thousands of questions for her, which she would answer in time or maybe even later in the day. Miroku smiled at her mischievously. She looked at him in bewilderment. " What?" was all she could bring herself to say to him! The monk was weird one, he always had way to shield his intentions from everyone around him, with exception of when he would try and be perverted towards someone, and they all could tell when he had that thought on the brain. She chuckled in hushed tones to herself self so that no one would notice or hear her.

Miroku looked at her still with a mischievous visage. " So Kagome! How are you feeling?" He asserted, trying to interrogate her secretly for information on her and Inuyasha. He liked knowing these things he found it very entertaining watching the two of them together. He kept his emotions straight so she wouldn't find out his scheme.

Kagome knew he had some sort of aspiration, from the impish looks he was giving off. She really didn't have a clue as to what he was getting at. What had she done to make him act this way? She couldn't think of anything normal, so she embarked on a different sort of thinking a Miroku way of thinking. She couldn't think of another word for how he thought because there wasn't any word that could depict his way of thinking. Being around him for a while introduced her to a new way of theorizing that she easily developed too. The first speculation she could come too was that it definitely had to do with something lecherous since that WAS his way of theorizing. She couldn't come to any conclusion that she had portrayed anything that would make him cogitate something to that extreme. She then inquired that maybe he wasn't talking about anything perverted, she easily pushed that thought aside; when had he ever smiled like that not meant something perverted. She sighed; she would just have to ask him and ease her mind.

" Miroku, what's on your mind and tell me the truth?" She questioned skeptically.

Miroku's face faulted. She had figured him out although he had made a desperate attempt to keep himself serious and kept his true intentions tucked away. He didn't get any information on her and Inuyasha like he had planned. She didn't seem to know what he was talking about. He then concluded that she might not of seen Inuyasha kissing her. He became very perceived at the situation a smirk of sheer amusement crossed his face. He could have some fun with this, but if he did, he would have to risk his life for if Inuyasha found out that she didn't know he would kill him for informing her. For some reason that made him more eager to play the game of chance! He then devised a plan of how to go about it. He looked at her with a confused façade.

" What do you mean I was just wondering if you were okay? I mean you fainted and everything!" 

Fainted? She didn't remember fainting! Well now that she thought about it, she did recall a point that everything went dark and then she awoke in Inuyasha's arms. The energy that she was putting out most likely caused her heart to collapse! If that were the case, why wasn't she dead? What exactly happened? She never really thought about how strange it was to wake in his arms all she was thinking about was making sure he was okay and that the monster had indeed died. She became very intrigued by what he had to say!

" So, what did happen to me?" she questioned eager to learn more of what happened to her.

Inuyasha had figured out that she didn't know that he had kissed her; Miroku was going to tell her. If she didn't know he thought it best, she never did. He would have to stop him from blabbing to her. Miroku was on the verge of telling her everything; he ran up to him and knocked him over the head sending him colliding with the ground. Kagome gave him a sheer look of bewilderment.

" Inuyasha what did you do that for?" she interrogated him. He blushed slightly as he couldn't think of a good answer.

" Feh, he's been calling me for it all day long." He replied to her unsure if he had answered her correctly. 

She blew off the fact that she felt that he was keeping something from her and held up the jewel shards that she had purified.

" We have two more now, it's almost complete." She said smiling cheerfully. Inuyasha returned the smile. She was happy that the shard only had a few more pieces to go until was complete; she may actually get to see this thing through. Sango walked up to her with a serious glare in her eyes. " Kagome are you sure you are all right?" She talked sincerely hoping the answer would be good.

" I'm just fine Sango, but you know all this fighting got me all dirty why don't we go to the Hot Springs?" Sango had noticed what she was implying and nodded. Kagome cheered as she clasped her hands together, making a loud thump noise.

" Great! Okay Inuyasha why don't you, Miroku and Shippo wait here for us." She then pulled out 3 bowls of Ramen and handed it to them. 

" Why don't you guys eat lunch while your waiting? We won't be long." She smiled as she grabbed Sango's arm pulling her towards the hot springs. 

Kagome and Sango rushed towards the Hot Springs. When the had finally made it Kagome pulled some fresh towels from her bag and handed one to Sango and kept the other one for herself. Kagome and Sango then settled in the water with their towels on, they were of course naked underneath and kept the towels wrapped around them as a safety repercussion from Miroku. The both knew that Inuyasha would never peek on them because of his shyness so they trusted him not to spy on them. 

Sango decided to dart right on in the reason they had come there in the first place, to talk about Kagome.

" So are you ever going to tell him?" She questioned her. Kagome looked at her in bafflement of her own thoughts.

" Tell him what?" Sango looked at her. " Oh yeah! Um I don't know if I want too!" she answered deep in thought. Sango became furious at her. 

" Why won't you tell him? Don't you think he deserves to know?" She inquired her friend in a bit of anger. Kagome opened her eyes real wide at her friends sudden out burst.

" I didn't want him to have to worry about me, I thought maybe I could just tell him goodbye without him knowing it would be forever." She answered still in a daze. 

" Kagome don't you think he would find out sometime, then he would be really crushed that you couldn't feel like you could trust him with your secrets." She said compassionately trying to help her friend allay her fears and just tell him the truth. Kagome looked at her blankly no emotions could be seen or felt on her face.

" Do you really think he would feel that way?" Kagome said ill at ease about him acting that way if she died without him knowing. Sango stared out into nowhere as her voice trailed off in thought.

" I think he would feel really horrible inside, he probably wouldn't be able to go on any more." Kagome looked up into the blue sky as she watches the clouds slowly pass her by.

" I don't think so, he probably would be better off without me." She stated sadly but assured it as the truth. Sango turned with immense speed to look at her insanely blinded friend.

" Are you crazy? He loves you Kagome, he saved your life you know?" Kagome's eye's shot open wide with shock. She slowly moved her head to face Sango. " He saved my life?" She questioned in bewilderment. Sango nodded her head with a big smirk on her lips. 

" That's right! You should have seen him; he totally blew off the perfect chance to avenge Kikyou just to save you from dying. He did that mouth-to-mouth thing you taught us about helping your heart and lungs to keep pumping. He saved you and the least you could do to repay him is telling him the truth." Sango implied. She had learned a lot from Kagome thus knew about the whole bodily functions. She just hoped that Kagome would get the message and tell Inuyasha.

" Well then maybe I will tell him, I guess I do kind of owe him." She ponders that for a minute before breaking out into laughter. " That must be what Miroku was trying to tell me." Sango looked at her curiously.

" What DID Miroku try and tell you?" she questioned. Kagome quit laughing for a second to answer her.

" It was really funny, Miroku was going to tell me what Inuyasha did. But before he could bring himself to say Inuyasha had knocked him out!" Sango began to laugh and did Kagome. Laughed for about five minutes before they stopped.

" I haven't laughed like that in while. I am going to miss you Sango!" She began to cry happily. Sango patted her on the shoulder. 

" Don't worry Kagome will find away through this, for now you need to just worry about telling Inuyasha the truth." Kagome quit the tear for a minute. " How will I get him alone long enough to tell him!" She asked curiously. Sango smirked mischievously.

" Just leave it to me. You just get Inuyasha to walk with you and I will take care of the rest." Kagome smiled as she nodded.

" Thank you Sango!"

Miroku Inuyasha and Shippo had finished their Ramen and now were awaiting Sango and Kagome's return.

Inuyasha became very worried with Kagome. He had felt something in his soul that told there was amiss with her; he feared that she wasn't telling him the truth when she said she was all right. Miroku had noticed the worried look in his eyes. " What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just huffed at him.

" Nothing!' He growled. Miroku could still feel the hint of worry in that growl so he decided to push on further.

" Are you worried about Kagome? She did seem to be distraught when she left lady Sango for the Hot Springs." He interrogated and informed him at the same time. Inuyasha stared at the monk blankly his head was filled with a million thought and he couldn't think straight, which caused him to do and say things he normally wouldn't in front of him. 

" She seemed so sad even after she knew she was okay, I could feel that she was keeping something from me." He said simply his eye's were lost in nothingness as he stared out into the sky. Miroku looked at him seriously.

" Well what do you think is wrong with her?" Miroku asked he now was beginning to worry more then he had been, now that he thought about it she did act like she was hiding something, a thought then crossed his mind * Get them together. * He then smirked to himself as he looked up at him.

" Well why don't you ask her what's wrong?" Inuyasha stared at him. 

" I could never get her alone long enough to even get the words out." He protested. Miroku grinned.

" Don't worry I will take care of Sango and Shippo, you just GET Kagome to follow you!" Inuyasha became a bit intrigued by his offer. 

" What would you do?" Miroku smirked mischievously.

" Oh don't worry about you just concentrate on Kagome." Inuyasha agreed to allow Miroku to help he very desperate because he really wanted to know what was wrong with her otherwise he might not of token him on his offer. He just hoped that he wouldn't do anything gross to Sango while he was away with Kagome.

Kagome and Sango rushed back to the place where they had left their friends behind. They both readied themselves to put Sango's plan into action. 

Miroku and Inuyasha noticed them coming back to the camp. They both then readied themselves to carry out Miroku's plan. Shippo was a sleep so he didn't have to worry about him too much. He just had to worry about Sango. 

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha seriously. She grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him away with her.

" Inuyasha will you walk with me for awhile." Kagome asked him. 

Inuyasha wouldn't have to ask her to go with him after all, it looked as though she had already asked him first. Those words she had said to him sent him an eerie feeling with in his stomach. He remembered when he had told her those same exact words; he also recalled why he had asked her to walk with him! It was so that he could tell her goodbye and send her home so she could be safe. He embarked in his mind on all the possibilities for her to say those same words to him but he couldn't come to any conclusion. 

Miroku and Sango walked up to each other. Sango then cut him off before he had a chance to talk to her.

" Miroku do you want to come with me for awhile?" She said in a charming tone. Miroku decided that that he would with her hesitantly since he did promise Inuyasha to get her away from Kagome. There was one thing though that had boggled his mind for a while; Inuyasha didn't ask her to come with him it was the other way around. Wait a minute then that means? He began to glare suspiciously at Sango who dragged him by the arm away from Kagome and Inuyasha. He didn't know for sure so he would just have to find out. He pulled his arm away from Sango. She turned around to see him suspiciously looking at her.

" What?" She questioned him nervously.

" You wouldn't happen to be trying to lure me away from Kagome and Inuyasha?" he answered her question with another question. Sango began to feel the nervousness sink into her soul, she wasn't sure but she suspected that she was figured out.

" Why would you think that?" She questioned curiously. He began to glare at her once more skeptically. 

" No reason, unless you and I had the same plan?" he eyed her curiously. Sango's mouth opened wide they both had thought up the same plane with Inuyasha and Kagome, the thought of them having the same exact mind of thinking made her feel very disturbed.

" Oh! You did!" Sango looked up at him curiously in shock.

" Well what was your plan?" She questioned him. He eyed her.

" Tell me what your plan was first?" He replied to her keeping a close eye on her.

" If I tell you will you tell me yours?" He nodded at her.

" Well I planned on taking you and Shippo away so that Kagome could talk to Inuyasha alone." Miroku gasped.

" That was my plan to, except the other way around." they both stared at each other blankly as there faces slowly received a smirk.

" Do you want to go watch them?" Sango pondered that thought for a moment, she had known that Kagome was sick and she had done this plan so that she could tell him. 

" We probably shouldn't, their conversation is pretty important." Miroku starred at her with a smirk on his face.

" Are you sure you don't want to?" he spoke slyly raising a brow. Sango tossed her hands into their air with a heavy sigh.

" Fine! But lets hurry before I change my mind." She started towards where Inuyasha was she glanced over shoulder. " Oh yeah, when Kagome tells you herself try to look surprised and try not to look to sad around her before then." Miroku pondered her word silently to himself. Why would he be sad? He thought. 

Inuyasha watched the receding backs of Sango and Miroku once he could no longer see them he turned to Kagome slowly his voice barely above a whisper he said. " Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome turned from him, his eyes held such concern. Could she tell him that she's dying? She didn't know if she could bear his pained expression, or lack their have. "Nothings wrong." She choked out after awhile. Why couldn't she bring herself to tell him?

Inuyasha walked up to her angrily at being lied to, "Kagome tell me what's wrong now? And more to the point you shouldn't be walking around, you still need to rest." He yelled, expecting an answer and not a meeting with his good friend dirt. Surprisingly he didn't teach dirt any knew phrases. Inuyasha tensed visibly at the feeling of Kagome's body on his, her head resting on his shoulder. He shivered as her breath hit his neck.

"Inuyasha, are you happy now? I'm resting on you." She couldn't help but giggle at the blush that crept across his cheeks. As soon as the realization of how close they were kicked in, Kagome couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up as well.

Inuyasha relaxed a bit. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked so that only she could hear. He felt her nod against him, she felt so warm and her scent was much stronger this close up. Taking the time to inhale, that which is Kagome, he noticed something strange, something not right.

"Inuyasha, I feel so safe with you right here and now," she whispered, as yet another blush crept to her cheeks. She kept on, trying to work up the courage to tell him. "I wish that I could stay with you forever, you know. I wish that we could go to some of the festivals held around here in your time, I've always wanted to go but we've always been so busy with hunting jewel shards." She sighed sadly, willing her self not to cry.

Inuyasha's was curious as to what brought this on, but only said. "We could go sometime after we finish hunting jewel shards, or if you want we could take a break from hunting them." He offered. What was that he smelled from her, there was fear, sadness, and something else but he couldn't think of what? On the other hand, maybe his heart and soul did not want to acknowledge it.

A tear slid down her cheek only to land on Inuyasha's neck, she felt him tense and shiver beneath her. "I hope that I'll make it till then…. Inuyasha…" She trailed off then picked it back up again. "If I leave you before we finish with the jewel shards, would you ever be able to forgive me?" She asked.

He could feel his heart climb to his throat as he forced the tears down… he knew… he knew what that smell was. He had smelt it before when his mother had left him, and now he could smell it on Kagome. *God no, please don't let it be. * It was the smell of impending death. "Kagome." He choked out. "Why are you talking like… your gonna die?" He managed to get out around the lump in his throat. He swallowed hard waiting her answer, please let him be wrong. Please God let him be wrong!

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she sobbed into his red hoari, so hard that she didn't even notice Inuyasha turn around and hold her to himself. He held her like that so tightly to himself. It was as if he were afraid that to loosen his grip on her, for even a second, would mean her ultimate death. He wished it were that simple, that simply holding her like this would ward away the angel of death. His face was wet with tears…. Wait he was crying!

Kagome held him even closer to her, taking in his scent, wanting to imprint his image and everything of him in her mind. Her heart felt as if it were completely shattered, why did life have to be so unfair? She asked herself. "Because Inuyasha, I am dying." She sob into the already tear filled hoari.

"No… please God, no… It can't be true." He cried. Right as those words left Kagome's perfect lips, Inuyasha felt as if his heart had been ripped from his ribcage and ripped to shreds in front of his very eyes by millions of hungry Youkai. He felt, as if his very soul had crumbled at those words, she couldn't die… Kagome was his soul. What would he be without her? Nothing!

Miroku and Sango happened upon the scene of Inuyasha and Kagome crying in each other's arms. While the monk was completely at a loss for words, the exterminator knew. Her heart went out to them. Shaking her head slightly as she tried to gain control over her emotions, she grabbed Miroku's arm to lead him away. She knew what was wrong, and much more of this scene would reduce her to tears, much more of this and her body wouldn't be able to function properly and Miroku would have to carry her, crying, away to Keade's hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Notes: Okay I'm truly sorry about my depressing writing, but don't worry this story I promise you will have a happy ending. 


	6. Dreams are Made Binding! Through my Head...

No Life Flower!

****

Chapter 5: 

Dreams are Made Binding! Through my Head!

Kagome had finally got it out and told him she was dying. She could feel the heavy burden rise from her and leave. Tears still claimed her face, as did Inuyasha's. They had been sitting there for a while in silence just holding each other in comfort. She didn't know how much longer she could take the silence; she really wished he would say something, anything! She just wanted to know what he was thinking or if he even cared. It was sort of clear to her that he did care a little otherwise he wouldn't be holding her like he was, so full of love and compassion. 

" So, what is wrong with you? I mean how do you know your going to." he choked on that last part it was as if he didn't want to repeat the words that she had told him. Kagome looked up at him with a half smile as she laid on him for a minute she then turned her head to the sky. * The clouds looked like cotton candy. * She then began to fully smile at that thought. That smile gave her the courage to get out what she had to say next.

" I have a rare heart disease. That means that in a couple of days my heart soon give out completely." She said in sad entrancing voice. Inuyasha looked down to see the tears from her eyes.

" But how do you know that's true?" He questioned her skeptically yet hopefully. Kagome smiled as hard as she could, trying to hold back the rest of her tears.

" I know it's true because in my time we have these doctors who about all types of diseases and illnesses and they know how to figure which people have them and which people don't. They tested me for the heart disease and found that I do have it. I know they can't be wrong about it because…" she paused for a moment as a tear fled from her eyes corner. " You see my father died from the same disease." She choked out as quickly as possible. He then held her a bit closer. She felt so cold, her skin was cold but her tears were so warm. He didn't know what to say, there wasn't much he could say, she had know her disease to be true so that meant there was possible way she could be wrong. She looked so sad lying in arms, but he still had to try and say something to comfort her in her time of need.

"Kagome! Will find away through this! I know if we stay together, we be able to beat this sickness and you won't die; I promise you!" He said in a very hopeful voice. 

Kagome hugged him close and tightly, " Inuyasha, I trust you with my life, but if we do stay together forever I would only bring you down and everyone else, are you sure that's what you want." She asked tearfully. She didn't want to bring them all down in their hunt for the jewel shards, in this moment Inuyasha probably forgot about the jewel shards and since she reminded him about them, he probably wouldn't want her to stay anymore. A tear trickled down her face at the thought of him telling her to leave because she bring them all down, she never wanted to be someone who brought people down.

" I would never think that, I want you to stay okay?" He said firmly. Her eye's shot open wide, he wanted her to stay even thought she would make searching for jewel shards more difficult then it already had been. More tears feel down her cheeks but this time it wasn't because she was sad, it was because she was happy. 

" Inuyasha," she said sweetly but calm. She then smiled and hugged him as tight as she could.

" Thanks! Then I guess I will stay with you forever, at least until my end." 

"What did I just tell you?" Inuyasha yelled out in a sad voice. He could feel Kagome practically jump out of her skin at his sudden out burst. "I told you your not going to die and I meant it!" He then calmed down a bit.

" You won't die okay." He was completely sure that before her time was up he would find away to save her from meeting the angel of death. 

Kagome eyes opened wide with tears, she was so happy that she said. She even felt that she could believe him that she wouldn't die. 

" Are you going to tell everyone else? Or we could keep it to ourselves if you prefer?" he questioned her compassionately. She did need to tell them something, but she has lied to them for to long it probably would be best if she told them the truth.

" I will tell them the truth, as soon as we leave." she said blankly with tone at all. She didn't know really how to tell Shippo, she was like his adoptive mom and if she told him she would be leaving him forever it would break his heart just like when his real father had left him. Miroku might be sad she didn't know really if he would be! He was such a pervert he might just try and use her vulnerability to try something with her. She help but laugh at that thought, he was so lecherous but still he had a very good heart, which meant she was wrong to say something like that about him. He was her friend; a real good friend like Sango was it will be real hard to tell him the truth also. Kagome yawn she was getting real tired but she still didn't want to leave yet; she liked laying on Inuyasha he was so comfortable.

He would find away for her to live. There had to be away, he just hadn't thought of it yet. He probably should ask Keade for help, she always knew just what to do in situation such as this one. He looked down at Kagome to see that she had fallen asleep on him, he knew she wasn't dead or fainted or anything like that because she was breathing fine and was slightly moving in her sleep. A slight blush filled his face. She had fallen asleep on him; he didn't mind it all too much thought. He feel the need to wake either he'd rather just let her rest for awhile all that fainting and tear and not to mention that battle she had with Naraku must of made her real tired. He then began to recall the battle with Naraku with a slight grin. Kagome was so strong against that monster and the energy he could feel around her was amazingly strong about as strong as he was; She really was amazing! 

~ **Dream sequence**

__

Kagome could feel the pain in her heart as pulsated throughout her body. She was lying down in a field of wildflowers and her friends were sitting near her with pained expressions. Inuyasha was holding her hand tears swamping his face.

" Kagome I'm so sorry!" the word sorry ranged through her head over and over again as scenes of UN heard of memories or maybe visions played over and over and over in her mind. Her vision pulsated as she saw these images in her mind eye.

Scene 1, Inuyasha he was in a tree he wasn't moving people were passing by him but her vision was too blurry to figure them out as to who they all were. He wasn't making contact with any of them he just sat the like a stone without a soul.

Scene 2, A long hair man walked in the grass along the dirt road, his face and body structure was hidden from her all she could see was his long silver hair. * Was it Inuyasha? * She didn't know. He stopped half way down the road and turned and then her vision went black.

Scene 3, Someone but she could tell who was being placed into the ground for burial purposes. They all surround the body, the people surrounded the body, Shiny glistening tears fell from their faces, but they were all to shadow for her to see whom they were. A light voice could be heard 'Kagome no!' it repeated over and over a slight buzzing sound twitched the voices words; she could tell that it was Inuyasha's voice. 

A bright yellow flash covered her vision blinding her for a moment's time. When she able to see clearly again she saw her self-tears streaming her face as her body rotted away in the ground. * What's this! It can't be NOOOO. * Her scream played loudly as the scene dispersed into nothingness. It was dark, her world became dark as the last flower fell into his hand, and he crumpled it tightly. A laugh could be heard, as the memory played it's self out.

Shippo and Kagome were playing tag in the field of wildflowers; she chased him all over as the field's heavy winds blew the flower around them. She chased him all over the place, until she finally pounced him to the ground. " Kagome you promise you wont leave me, I don't want be alone again." she smiled a the brightest smile lighting up the whole sky towards the little kitsune before her. " I would never leave you!" A white smoky dust filled her mind, her moving her mind away to another place in time.

Inuyasha gasped for air as he had gotten poisoned from the Spider head Youkai, his face was looming with sweat, * Hugh mmm. * " Sorry I didn't wake you up! Did I?" his eye's opened slowly. 

" No!" he then laid his head to the side not facing her. " Kagome!" 

" What is it?" she questioned him curiously. 

"Tell me something! Why were you crying?" Her eye's opened wide. 

" Back in the other room!" She remembered when she dove towards him trying to save him from the Youkai. " Because I thought I was going to lose you! I thought you were going to, die!" she choked out.

" You shed tears for me! Cried for me! Kagome if it's not to much trouble may I lie on your lap." He said not looking at her his eye; his eyes were so full of confusion his emotions were cluttered with feeling he had never felt before.

" How do you feel, a little better them before" she asked compassionately.

" Yes! Kagome you smell kind of nice!" he said in an entrancing voice.

" Okay that's it you made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand my sent." She stated simply for the record with a confused look in her eyes.

" I did, but I was lying!" He said truthfully as he fell into a deep slumber.

* Huh maybe the poison really has gone to his head! Yet, all this talk has my heart pounding! Okay now I'm confused! He's a sleep! * 

The last flower fell once more into his hand as he crumpled it tightly. Her mind vision went white a soothing sound of the summer breeze could be felt in her mind and body. It faded, the smoke faded away revealing the field of flowers once more she could feel the pain in her heart it was ripping at her, ripping at her very soul, she was growing very tired. Her friends were sitting near her with pained expressions. Inuyasha was holding her hand tears swamping his face.

" Kagome I'm so sorry!" The flowers began to blow all over the place covering her up. It was as if she was being buried in them. It all went dark; she couldn't feel her body anymore it. It was as if it weren't even there, like it was just her soul resting in eternal darkness. She couldn't see or breath anymore all she could do was listen as voices came. The voices came into her soul torturing her with their sad meaning.

" Kagome no!

" Kagome you promise you won't leave me, I don't want to be alone again!"

" You cried for me shed tears for me!"

" He's a sleep."

A laugh could be heard in the darkness as the words clouded her ruthlessly bashing at her soul. She could see where the laugh was coming from. The voices kept her mind busy while her soul lingered towards the mirthless laughs.

" Don't leave me KAGOME!"

" Your brains busted or something!"

" Naraku placed this wind tunnel on my right hand, and the only way to break the curse it to destroy him!"

" I will get revenge for my brother, for my family. Naraku must die.

Her soul lingered alone through the darkness for the voice, that laughing voice that seemed to pierce her very soul in half. 

" I will avenge Kikyou's death, I will kill this Naraku!"

It finally came to her. It was a woman she was surrounded in flames that seemed to engulf her body; she was laughing at the pour wandering soul. She wore a priestess outfit her hair was as dark as the night's evil light, her name couldn't even be spoken without a few tears and fears.

" HA, HA, HA, HA, did you actually think he cared about you! You are me that am all you will ever be! To him that's all you will ever be a younger version of me! And once you die he forget you and come back to Me." her voice was so cold and full of evil and hatred. The soul cried out, it cried with tears that seemed to go on for eternity.

" Leave me alone! Just go away! Leave me alone, why won't you leave me alone? Please just go away!" the soul buried it's self-deep within it's own self. It began to fade into nothingness while the screams and the laughs plagued her mind repeatedly. 

~ **Dream sequence ends** ~

Inuyasha was beginning to fall asleep also, when he felt Kagome jerk away, he looked at her she was still asleep. She had tears streaming the lines of her face, as she began to move all over the place, he could hear her mumbling in her sleep. His sensitive ears could barely even pick it up until she screamed.

" Leave me alone! Just go away please! I don't like this anymore! Please just go away!" what was wrong with her she was crying and screaming for some leave her alone, but nothing was happening to her, could she be having a nightmare. Her eye's shot open wide as she flew in an upright position from the ground. She was breathing heavily sweat was dripping from her face burning the dirt as each one fell. She turned to see Inuyasha totally staring at her.

" Kagome are you okay?" He questioned her; his voice was full of worry. She managed to calm herself down enough to be able to answer his question.

" It was nothing, just a nightmare," she stated simply. He could feel the fear imbedded deep in her voice.

" Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her compassionately. She shook her head a she laid back down n him.

" I just want to lay here for a moment." She closed her eyes as to fall back asleep, but in that moment rose back up from him.

" Inuyasha?" 

" What?" he questioned. 

" I want to go back to Keade's hut to see Sango and Miroku." She stated simply.

" How do you know that's where they will be? He asked curiously.

" Sango told me that she and Miroku would be waiting there for us." He nodded as they both stood from the ground and embarked on a journey towards Keade's. He watched her closely as they were walking; she seemed to be deep in thought. He was worried about her, he saw the fear in her face while she was dreaming, and he could fell how insecure she was in her sleep. She felt cold and distant while they were walking. He needed to know what was wrong with her, he felt very scared for her.

" Kagome are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked trying to pry a little further, hoping to learn a little more about what was wrong with her.

" No I'm fine," that made him feel sad that she wouldn't open up to him. He just hoped that she was okay.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: okay not much happened in this chapter, it was just a chapter the will help lead to other thing in the story. See yeah around. Okay wait! Don't leave yet! I have something else to say! Nooo…please come back. Fine I was just going to say that I would only be updating my fic's on the weekends because of school. 


	7. Un Sheding the Truth from the Lies!

****

No Life Flower

Chapter 6: 

UN Shedding the Truth from the Lies!

They had been walking in silence for sometime now; not even a word was exchanged. Kagome walked a head of Inuyasha, so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. She figured that looking him in the eyes or him gazing into hers, he might discover her true inner feelings and thoughts. The dream she had witnessed a while ago had really scared her; it felt so real. Even now she could still hear Kikyou's vile words plaguing the back of her mind along with her annoying mirthless laughter. Those exact words tugged vigorously at her very soul.

*You are me and that's all you will ever be. Even to Inuyasha... * those word tormented her the most.

*Dose Inuyasha only think of me as Kikyou's reincarnate? * She shook her head of the unnerving thought that seemed to engulf her mind and soul. 

* No that can't be true... but still... * A sad look soon emerged to her already worried expressions as she watched the ground closely observing every tiny nook and cranny that passed her by.

" What the hell is your problem?" An irritated look soon replaced the sadness that once was her face; She kept her eyes tied to the ground. Inuyasha stepped right in front of her stopping her in he tracks. She crept her eyes from the ground half way to notice the sour look in his demeanor. She soon returned her eyes to the rocky foundation from whence it came.

" Nothing Inuyasha, I was just feeling a little tired." She tossed that lie out to quickly and knew that it would go without suspicion. She moved up from the ground with eloquent smile hoping to seem truthful. Inuyasha along with his sour look and now received a bit of suspicion as she had suspected.

" Look you have been acting weird and I don't think it has to do with fatigue since you had just been sleeping." He stated simply for the record. * There was no getting out of this one was there? * She pondered a moment for a quick solution that would allow her to of her current situation. She smiled innocently as if she were on cloud nine.

" Inuyasha..." She said sweetly. He gulped as sweat and fear soon claimed his facial appearance.

" Yeah? What?" he questioned fearfully. He had heard this one before; he knew he was in trouble now. She would always start an angry rampage off with a sweet toned voice saying ' Inuyasha' then she would go berserk with rage.

" There's nothing wrong I'm just worried about telling Sango and Miroku the truth; but it was kind of you to worry." His jaw had dropped precisely five stories from were it was suppose to belong. It didn't make any sense to him; she never started a sentence of with a gentle ' Inuyasha' without murderous screams following after it. He knew then that there was something off with her but if she didn't feel like talking about it, then obviously there was no reason to interrogate her any further. He knew he himself wouldn't like it very much if someone kept probing further into feelings for information he didn't want to be identified. He decided not to give an answer, just let it slip away into a long silence of understanding seemed reasonable enough to him.

Kagome hoped real hard that her untrue response would be enough to make him quit questioning her. Thankfully enough he did, which she had figured out after the beginning of the long silence he had produced. She then retorted back to her reflection of her hideous nightmare. She could recall when she had first met Inuyasha, he thought she was Kikyou and doubted that she wasn't when she had specifically told him that she was Kagome and not this Kikyou person, he kept referring her as. He wouldn't believe her for the longest time, but after he had grasped the true sent which was Kagome, he figured out that she was indeed not Kikyou. 

* He couldn't think of me as Kikyou still if he had truly said that I was nothing like her. * She sighed mentally not allowing Inuyasha to sense her loss of breath. She felt horrible now; She felt even worse now, then she normally would've due to the fact of her sickness in her heart. They were nearing the closing of their journey; Keade's hut was up ahead. Inuyasha moved like the shadow of the passing cloud, unseen, unnoticed, even by the wind that blew around him as if he were not there and crept up to the side of Kagome seeing as he had fallen behind her while. 

" We're almost there you know?" He informed sympathetically towards her situation. His sympathetic tone of voice made her smile inwardly, it made her happy to know that he cared about her feelings.

" I know Inuyasha, thanks. I will be okay." She choked out in a few choppy sentences; the truth was she didn't know if she could get the truth out to them. It hurt her bad, she could feel an agonizing guilt pass through her body at the thought of actually lying to them, like she had been. She never wanted to deceive them; it was always like a passing thought to her. She never thought for a moment that she ever would truly mislead them. She had promised herself to fix it once she had told Inuyasha the truth. That time would be in this instance of reaching their destination. She was just glad that Sango had interrogated her to the point of her identifying her problems that also meant that she lied to one less person, which also was a plus in her mind. They had now reached their intent objective ' Keade's Hut!' Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome once more stopping her in her place.

" We're here now, are you okay with this? I mean you could still back out." He offered empathetically. She lifted her gaze towards and with an obligated smile.

" I have to do this!" she replied in a determined tone. She then walked slowly toward Keade's only to be taken aback by a loud rumbling sound and Shippo flying outside the hut. She quickly ran over to the dizzy faced Kitsune.

" Shippo are you okay?" She inquired in astonishment. The little kitsune shook of his dizziness and stared up to her with a pleasant grin.

" Yeah I'm alright Kagome." His eye's shot open wildly in amazement. " Kagome!" He shouted excitedly. "Your back, I missed you, I thought you left for home and never was coming back because of Inuyasha's big mouth." The young kitsune rambled on for a while until his little eye's had caught onto Inuyasha's vile glare. He then choked his last words as he pulled his mouth shut. He didn't feel like getting a punch to the head today. His head still hurt from the last ones he had received when Kagome first left for home after a long horrendous fight with Inuyasha about Kikyou. 

Kagome slowly dropped the Kitsune to the flooring as Sango came walking out from the hut with an irritated glare in her eyes. Miroku soon came following out after her with a big lump on his skull. 

" But Sango!" he said innocently.

" Don't but Sango me! I saw your hand, you dirty monk." It was now obvious what was going on here; Miroku was up to his old dirty tricks of grouping Sango's butt and had received the ultimate penalty for his perverted actions. Telling by the large lump that threatened to engulf Miroku's head it must have been some major dirty trick to obtain a punishment to that extreme. Sango then turned her gaze over to a baffled Inuyasha and Kagome. She let the intensity of the moment fade before laughing sweetly and running up to Kagome with a happy smile.

" Kagome your back." She embraced her tightly. She then whispered a little something in her ear. 

" Did our plan work?" Kagome nodded her head in satisfaction to her question. Sango grinned deviously as she drifted away from her. Miroku came slowly up to Kagome rubbing his head in pain. A smile soon appeared over his painful expressions.

" Ah Kagome you have returned." He then strolled right up to Inuyasha with a devilish look in his eyes. 

" So, did our plan work." He whispered curiously so that only Inuyasha could hear him. Kagome and Sango didn't even notice them since they were in deep conversation themselves. Inuyasha kept his demeanor blank with little emotion.

" It worked fine." He replied coldly. Miroku didn't mind his cold toned voice at all since that was how he always was most of the time and he didn't take it personally. 

" Then it was worth it?" He asked curiously once more. Inuyasha sighed heavily.

" Yeah. Whatever." He responded in a deep elongated yawn. That must mean that they had talked for so long that he had gotten tired from it; in other words, that was a good thing. 

Kagome was still conversing with Sango about Inuyasha and her sickness.

" So you told him everything?" Sango asked curiously.

" Yep just about." She said biting down on her lip roughly. She didn't tell him everything; like her dream; and it probably would be best to keep it that way. Telling him would most likely just bring about more problems for them then already had. Sango now had worried look on her face.

" What didn't you tell him?" she asked peculiarly. Kagome gazed at her vaguely. 

" I told him everything about me dying." She about choked on that last part. She didn't mean to sound so suspicious or anything on the lines of that. She just didn't want Sango to interrogate her further; her dream wasn't something she wanted to talk out loud about. Sango nodded in agreement with her allow her to let some of this hapless horrible dream fade. She didn't want to think about her nightmare at the moment she had other thing that were much more important then that; like telling Shippo and Miroku not mention Keade the truth about her illness. 

" Sango I'm ready to tell everyone else the truth but I'm going to need your support." She asked hopefully. 

" Oh course! I will help in any way I can." Sango replied in assistance. Kagome was happy that she was willing to help her out in her time of need. 

" Okay um, how do you think I should go about this Sango?" she asked curiously as she didn't have a clue what to do and for some unknown reason today Sango has known just what to do for everything. She was hoping that she might know how to go about it with her problem. Sango smiled a smile of true knowledge, which made Kagome smile happily to know that Sango may have thought up a plan.

" Well Kagome, I might just know what to do. Just leave it to me." Kagome's face became a shade of the curious cat. Just what did Sango have planned?

" Sango what do you mean, aren't you going to tell me?" she consulted her unaware of what was running through her friends head. Sango smiled unaffectedly.

" I know just what to do, we can all go have one of those picnic things you have always talked about and then you can tell them there." Kagome smiled at the idea, as she was already equipped just for something like that. She had packed a picnic for them right before she left for school; it should still be in her yellow bag. 

" That's a great Idea Sango. I have the supplies in my bag." She then opened her oversized yellow bag to reveal and abundant amount of great looking and tasting food. Sango's eye's opened wide at the sight she was now at loss for words.

" You already planned this." Kagome really didn't have a chance to answer as Miroku and Inuyasha came up to them. She quickly closed her bag and tossed it over her shoulders.

" Hi guys." She smiled eloquently as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. Inuyasha and Miroku's expressions went sour with suspicion.

" What were you two doing over here?" Miroku asked as his and Inuyasha's eyes shifted over the both of them. Kagome could feel their eyes burning through her inner-soul sending chills up her spine. 

" Um nothing we were just talking about Sango's extermination that the two of you were suppose to help her with; but didn't," she said with a hint of anger. That may not of been what they were really talking about though she still was mad that they left her there by her self to exterminate a Youkai when anything could of gone wrong; that also meant that her answer was partly true. Inuyasha and Miroku gulped as they saw the anger in her eyes but were able to rest easy when she smiled sweetly at them.

" But that's okay. Hey guys I have a surprise for you all." Shippo ran to her jumping straight into her arms.

" Really Kagome. Oh what is it?" the little kitsune asked excitedly. Kagome patted him gently on the head. She then lifted her gaze up to Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku had an interested look while Inuyasha was in total bafflement. 

" I will show you all the surprise in a minute; but first I have to get it ready, so why don't you all meet me and Sango over by the Goshinboku Tree when the sun begins setting in the north." She said to in words that they would understand. She really wanted to say a few hours but knew they wouldn't know what she meant. Miroku and Shippo nodded as they walked back into Keade's, Inuyasha however stayed behind eyeing her in suspicion. Kagome marched right up to him with a smile.

" Inuyasha I can't get the surprise ready if you don't go wait with the others." Inuyasha glared at her a bit more.

" I thought we came here to tell them you know." He asked sourly. Kagome sighed.

" I did but," he cut her off not allowing her to finish.

" But what?" he asked. She growled moderately at him. 

" Like I was saying I want to give them a surprise first; this isn't easy you know." She said in aggravation. Inuyasha huffed as he went off with the rest of them. Kagome sighed once more in exasperation.

" He always has to make things so difficult." She moaned underneath her breath. Sango patted her gently on the back helping her to ease her mind.

" Come on Kagome lets get started." She announced happily as she walked towards the Goshinboku Tree. Kagome followed her solemnly. Once they had arrived she pulled her bag off her shoulder and sat it on the ground. 

Sango watched her as she pulled out a large piece of cloth and lay it flat out on the ground.

" Kagome what are you doing?" she asked in curiosity. She had never seen anything like; she was now laying all types of food on the cloth.

" I laid this blanket out for us and the food to be on. This way we can be comfortable and nothing can get on the food. In any case it's also good to put the food out like this so everyone can pick out what they want to eat." Sango nodded in understanding. She didn't really see any point to this but if that's what Kagome wanted to do then she had no room to complain. 

" So Sango how did you Get Miroku to stay away from me and Inuyasha." Kagome asked Curiously. Sango smiled mentally to herself; it really was an interesting story.

" Well it was actually really funny." She said letting a grin replace her blank face. Kagome looked up from her position on the floor with a smirk. " Well I asked him he wanted to go somewhere with me and easily enough he did and I started to walk him back to Keade's; you want to the funny part." Kagome nodded in a panic to hear the rest. Sango's grin deepened somewhat. " Well the only reason he agreed was so that he could get me away from you and Inuyasha; sound familiar." 

Kagome's mouth fell in some measure to the ground. She couldn't believe it she was at a loss for words. She couldn't process the fact that Sango and Miroku had actually thought up the same plan; they were more a like then she thought, more to the reasons they should get together.

" You two thought up the same plan for me and Inuyasha, that's scary." Sango sighed in contempt.

" I know I was freaked out when I first heard about it from him." Kagome began to grow in curiosity.

" So what happened next?"

Sango was amazed at how interested she was getting on the subject. She nodded in acceptance.

" Well after the shock faded away we decided to stick with our plans and went back to Keade's." she said excluding the fact that they went and watched them and then left for Keade's. She felt really bad for watching them when she knew what was going on, she wished that she wouldn't of ever watched then she wouldn't of had to lie to her best friend. Kagome smiled at her as she stood from the ground.

" Well I think that this good enough for the picnic." She stated simply. Sango gazed over the whole picnic grounds, checking it out thoroughly. She then turned her gaze back to Kagome with a satisfied smile.

" It's perfect, Kagome." 

Kagome clasped her hands together with a laugh.

" Now all we have to do is wait for them they should be here any minute now."

Miroku watched Inuyasha as he sat up in the tree by the lake.

" So Inuyasha," Inuyasha didn't move or take the time to look down on him. He seemed to be deep in thought. " How did it go, did you find out what was wrong with her?" He asked in a calm respective voice. Inuyasha didn't seem to have heard him; but he knew better than that, if it were any normal person up there the question might not of been heard. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't a normal person and he knew damn well that he had heard him.

" Well, what did she say?" he questioned for the second time to make his presence known. Inuyasha finally looked down at him his expressions were vague and unreadable almost as if he was dead.

" Miroku what do you want?" he said dully with no emotion. From the data he had received from the way Inuyasha was acting, whatever he had found out from Kagome must have been huge to take this big of a toll on him. This only made his curiosity grow stronger.

" What happened with Kagome?" he asked one last time hoping that this time he would be lucky and receive an answer. Inuyasha sighed heavily his eye's didn't even seem to have any life left in him.

" I told you that your plan worked." Was all he said it was as if he wished that he never talked to Kagome? He was about to interrogate him further when Shippo came running in to his arms.

" Miroku, Inuyasha we have to go to Kagome now for our surprise." The kitsune said in excitement. Miroku and Inuyasha both gazed to the north to notice that the sun was in the north. Inuyasha jumped off the tree with is eyes closed heading towards Kagome. Shippo stared at him blankly.

" What's wrong with him?" he questioned curiously as a fox. Miroku glared suspiciously towards his friend in wonder. 

" I don't know, but I will find out." He said fixating his eye's on him as he got smaller and further away from him. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I ended it on a not sad note today, because I didn't feel like ending it sad again for like the six time. I will save that for later. Oh yeah don't forget I will be updating this fic every weekend because of high school. 


	8. Share your Thoughts don't be blind

****

No Life Flower!

Chapter 7:

Share your Thoughts; don't be blind.

Everyone walks through his or her paths in life but hers was soon to end. Inuyasha didn't want to believe that she was dying, but couldn't rid the truth from his heart. Why did she have to leave? Couldn't she just stay? Not even for little longer. He always was able to save her when she was in trouble, why should this time be any different? He wished he could save, mend her. He wanted nothing more then to take the sickness from her and die in her place; but knew that it was impossible. Everything happened to him, he always lost everything he cared about; now he would lose the most important person to him.

" Kagome..." He whispered under his breath.

Miroku kept his eyes fixated on Inuyasha. He marched with Shippo silently behind him, as he was not acting like his usual rude self. His head looked as if it would blow at any given moment, he must have been thinking really hard about something, which most likely had to do with Kagome. He hadn't started acting this way until he had talked to her. Miroku really was curious as to what happened, it must have been big to bring on this sudden change of tune. He had never seen him act like this before. He seemed to be heart broken about something.

" Kagome were here." Shippo said with bliss. Miroku came back to reality, his eyes filled with shock. He shook his head of the thoughts remaining in his mind and walked over to Kagome.

" Kagome what is all this?" He asked vexingly as he didn't have the slightest clue of what she had made. There was a strange looking cloth spread over the grass and on it was food, all types of strange looking foods at least that's what he believed them to be.

" It's called a picnic and it's your surprise." Kagome Stated cheerfully. Miroku became lost for a moment in time as he finally figured out what she was talking about. 

" Oh, I see. Yeah I remember you telling me about this, is this that weird tradition where you bring various types of food and set them on thing which you call a blanket and everyone sits around it and eats the food basking in the glorious nature?" He asked curiously as to if he was right in his conclusion. By the look of shock on Kagome's face, he must have been either right or way off.

" Auh Yeah that's right." Kagome said in stillness. Miroku smiled victoriously as he was correct, he now felt very smart.

Kagome couldn't believe it; he actually remembered her telling that story. He listened to her more then she thought he did. That kind of made her feel sad, she had hoped that when she told him she was dying he might just brush it off. That didn't seem like a possibility anymore. Kagome looked over to Sango with a smile then to Inuyasha. From there, she beamed at everyone.

" Okay everyone, Dig in," she said with a façade of joyfulness. She still didn't know how she was to tell them all her bad news.

" Thank you Kagome, this is a great surprise." Kagome hadn't been listening as she was still caught up in her own thoughts.

" Auh, Kagome. Did you hear me?" the kitsune asked in a fluster from not receiving a response. Kagome's eyes gradually reached his and her mind slowly comprehended the fact that she was being conversed with.

" Auh," she gasped as she noted all the confused glances headed towards her. " I'm sorry you guys I was just thinking, sorry, really I Am." she said vaguely as she was still fuzzy from her thoughts. Sango smiled at Kagome all-knowingly. 

" Oh it's okay Kagome, you don't have to be sorry. Everyone at one point in time needs a chance to think," she said gracefully with a smile. Kagome then smiled back at her with delight. She was happy to have a friend like Sango who always was there for her when she was in trouble. 

" Thank you Sango." 

Miroku didn't buy that story at all. Sango sounded as if she was hiding something and so did Kagome...* they have a secret. * He thought in sheer shock... * they can't have secrets... not from me anywise. * He then pierced a glare through Kagome then to Sango, which they easily noted. He would get it out of them soon enough but first, he would rather enjoy Kagome's wonderful picnic. 

" Kagome." He said. Kagome gazed up at him from her food. 

" Yes Miroku?" he could feel the worry in her voice. He smiled deviously. 

" Kagome you have my utter gratitude for this wonderful picnic; it was very thoughtful of you." He smiled once more, as he dinned in on her great appetizing food.

Sango glared at him suspiciously. * Did he know? * She thought. She then raised her gaze to Kagome. Kagome looked to Sango also and they shared some concern of Miroku's knowledge of them. Sango had hoped real hard he hadn't found anything out on Kagome, as he probably would wreck the whole thing for her. She would pray for him to have enough common sense to let Kagome handle her own problems. 

Inuyasha didn't feel much like getting into this picnic idea as he was still filled with sorrow over Kagome. He couldn't help it, he loved her so much and she was going to die before he could gather enough nerves up to tell her how he felt. This sucked so much; she wasn't supposed to die like this they suppose to be together forever. He now guessed that, that could never happen anyway, for when they got the jewel shards pieced fully together she would just most likely leave for home anywise. He just always felt as if he could make her stay with him in the end, she was his whether she knew it or not and he wouldn't let her leave him until he told her it was okay; which would be never.

" Here Inuyasha, its your favorite." he looked up in a daze to see Kagome handed him a bowl of Ramen, she had smile that told him ' Please just be happy for me.' He smiled slightly trying to force him self to be happy for her sake. 

Shippo kept silent the whole time. There was something going on here that he couldn't quite put his finger on... deception. Someone in this group has a big secret. He became curious, looking around at everyone he tried desperately to seek out the one who was lying and keeping a secret; one no doubt that would destroy everything. Sango looked agitated over something, hmmm… She knows the secret but it's not hers to tell. Miroku looks as if he thinks something going on here and is trying to figure it out just as he was. Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked like he was devastated over something; he probably knows something too, it's defiantly not his secret though. He gulped as his gaze firmly sat upon Kagome. He gasped mentally to himself; it was her this was her secret, I'm keeping something was written all over her face. Why wouldn't she tell him? He would never blab to anyone. Well if she didn't want him to know right away, he would just have to respect that and not pry. He would still worry though. 

Kagome ate silently not looking a tad bit at anyone else. She couldn't stand to look at them with the horror and hurt looks in her eyes. She really didn't want be a burden on anyone and telling them she was going to die would be a heavy burden for all of them to bear. Sango and Inuyasha already have to bear it, if she could take it back she would. After seeing how all of them were acting, she wished she could take back ever telling them the truth. Then again, it felt nice to have people to talk to. She hated being alone. She decided then that she wouldn't allow any more of her friends to suffer because of her; she wouldn't tell them.

~ 2 hours later ~

They had all finished up their nice picnic and basking in the glory of nature. Sango nudged her elbow into Kagome's arm.

" Aren't you going to, you know?" she whispered only for Kagome's ears. Kagome shook her, as she wasn't planning on telling them.

" I can't take anymore hurting, I have already been hurting you with the truth I won't do to them to." Before Sango could respond, Kagome got up from there and left, running down the grassy plains. * I even have now hurt Inuyasha with the truth; he probably hates me now, because I can't finish looking for jewel shards. * A single teardrop fell as if to say she was now broken. She ran further into the grassy plains until she came to a hill that just about over looked village, it was a very beautiful sight. 

Miroku looked around only to find that Kagome was missing. He then glared at Sango, as he knew she had something to do with it. Who else could it have been, not Inuyasha that was for sure since he slept silently in the tree well at least he was pretending he was. He knew Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't have gotten into a fight, as he would have heard Inuyasha sulking about. He gazed towards Sango; this had to do with her.

" Sango, where Kagome?" 

Sango had just laid the kitsune down for a rest on Kirara. Gradually she made her way to staring up at him. She didn't really know what to tell him, but truth might be the correct way to go.

" She left over fields." She replied blankly. She didn't feel much like lying as she had been for a while now and telling where she went couldn't do that much damage. Her eyes blew open as Miroku passed her by down to plains. 

" Where are you going?" She asked nervously, Miroku just kept going never once stopping to look at her.

" Something's going on with her and I'm going to find out." She sighed as there was going to be no stopping of him. She actually thought the idea of him going to talk to Kagome might just help her come forward, beside the reason she most likely didn't tell the truth was for Shippo sake. 

Miroku walked up the grassy plains just as Kagome had before him. He could see her sitting up ahead of him. Sneaking up quietly, he sat down next to her. Turning to her, he could see thousands of tear drizzling about her face. 

" Kagome what's the matter?" She asked in worry.

Kagome about Jumped out of her skin for she hadn't noticed Miroku coming up to her nor did she have time fake everything was all right when nothing was. She felted Miroku's non-cursed hand wipe away her tears. She hadn't noticed she was crying so much. 

" It's nothing." She said turning her face away from him.

Miroku wasn't shocked at all that she pulled away as he had known something to be wrong with her; her tears only furthered him conclusion. 

" It's not nothing. Come on Kagome were friends right?" His face drew a blank waiting for her answer.

" Of course we are Miroku." Kagome said in a scratchy tone from crying too much. Miroku smiled He was happy that she to thought him a friend. 

" Well then why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome put her index finger to her lips. 

" Shh! Look the stars are almost out." The stars began to calm her down. " Aren't they beautiful?" She said in a sad-happy voice. 

Miroku moved closer to her with an idea.

" Yes they're very beautiful indeed but they seemed to be troubled by something; do know what it is?" He said vaguely turning to face her as she did the same. 

Kagome didn't know what to say to that, did the stars actually look sad to him. She's so gloomy maybe the stars are weeping because of her as she hurts everyone.

" Maybe there sad because of a secret kept locked away." she said in dull voice.

Miroku's eye open wide mentally without her knowledge. * So they were keeping a secret. * He closed his eyes solemnly. 

" What secret could make them this sad?" He asked curiously but still with slight quietness to his voice. He had begun to worry for her.

Kagome lost all thought in her mind as the stars shimmering light now hypnotized her. " There sad because, one of there star friends is soon to leave forever." She said with a voice ever so low.

Miroku didn't get quite what she meant by that. 'A friend was leaving forever' what did she mean by that; it didn't make any sense to him. 

" Kagome why would the stars be sad if it was going to leave as it would soon return to them wouldn't it?" He asked in full curiosity; still he tried to hide it.

Kagome turned to him as she had now returned from the star's hold on her. She knew that she would have to tell him now; there was no other way. She broke out in tears.

" Miroku!" she yelled flying into his arms.

Miroku caught her and held her close; seriousness now took over his expressions. What had made her cry like this? Why is she so sad? Did this have to really do with her? " Kagome, this secret that belongs to the stars its yours is it not?' he already knew that, but wanted to hear it from her mouth.

" Miroku it is my secret." She wept in agony. She was crying so much, what was this secret really all about? 

" Kagome tell me what is this secret that is plaguing your mind?" He asked in total worry and bafflement. She sobbed even more as she grasped him tighter.

" Miroku if I tell you, I will only hurt you too and then you will hate Me." she argued in devastation. 

" Kagome nothing you possible tell me would make me look down on you or even hate you; just tell me what's wrong?" He asked with intensity. He just wanted to know what was making her cry like this; it was breaking his heart. Kagome looked up from her hold on him; tears owned her entire face. 

" Miroku, I-I I'm dying." She finally choked out returning to hugging him for comfort. He hugged her back more so then had already. That's what she meant ' A friend was leaving forever.' She was the friend; she was the one who was sad. Why hadn't he seen this earlier? He didn't really know what to do or what to say? Therefore, he just did what he thought might be right and embraced her trying to ease her pain. They sat there not saying a word for the longest time, he would help her calm down as her friend and she would accept it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Authors Note: Auh I ended it sad again well, we all knew it wouldn't last for long. I still will keep this promise to you all ' this story will end happily.' and I will promise more happy chapters to come. The evil music of deception plays...Miyuu desperately try's to kill the music by taking a large hammer to it. Well anywise, what, what are you all looking at I was just kidding... no please don't do it help me Nooooo.

Ja NE, see you all next weekend.

****

~ Miyuu Tetsumi 


	9. Keep me forever near Can't you get over ...

****

No Life Flower!

****

By: Miyuu Tetsumi

I shall sing this song of deception and horror just for Moonfieldrabbit!** * You hear the screechy sounds of Miyuu. * How's my singing? Is it horrible, scary or good? ^_^ **

Chapter 8: 

Keep me forever near. Can't you get over it?

**~* **Only in a dream**… **someday**…** ***~**

Inuyasha jumped from the tree, which was his resting-place, he wasn't able nor was he going to sleep tonight. He looked around the campsite thoroughly checking of any irregularities in their place of stay. Sango laid silently on Kirara's back and Shippo at the very top of Sango's nothing out of the ordinary except that one little fact…

" Kagome. Why hasn't she come back yet… and where did she go?" Inuyasha moved forward from the tree towards Sango and with his right foot lodged it into her back. Sango yelped from the pain that she had received from his foot pushing her spine inward. She moved over to face him; letting Shippo lightly slide his head to Kirara's back. 

"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?" She asked curiously with a voice that was serious and dark. Inuyasha starred down at her, his eyes were blank not much feelings at this point were seen in his cold rough golden eyes. 

" Sango I know you know that Kagome's dying, I over heard you and her talking about it and I'm willing not to kill you right now for not telling me if you tell me where she went to?" He said clearing out the scratchiness of the worry in his voice he pulled his claws from out of his hoari and lightly exercised his fingers moving them back and forth to scare her into talking. He wouldn't really kill her, but he figured she wouldn't answer him otherwise. Normally he would be able to smell her sent and track her easily, but that wasn't the case today for his mind was too clogged and feelings were going hay wire, the only way he would find her tonight is with Sango's help. Sango only sighed heavily at his proposal.

" Inuyasha you're so dumb." She said with bitterness. Inuyasha's face faulted but not for long as he gained a look of sheer anger. He held his fist out in a rage, shaking it endlessly at her. 

" What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. Sango stood up from her place of rest her eyes were much narrower then usual. 

" Inuyasha this picnic today wasn't meant for fun. Kagome was going to tell Miroku and Shippo she was dying but lost her nerve and didn't come forward. Once the picnic was done she ran off with sadness and Miroku soon followed, after her as he could sense that sadness from her. As of now he might have gotten her to tell him the truth and that's were she is, talking to him hopefully." Sango informed him choosing her words carefully not to anger him.

Inuyasha's eyes fell; Miroku had noticed what he could not, which was her sad heart. If not for his cluttered thoughts within his mind and lack of attention of his surroundings he might have been the one to comfort her now, but because he was to busy swallowing his own pain of losing Kagome he felled to noticed that she was also hurting. He felt like a total jerk now. He looked from the green grassy ground eyes filled with dejection his mouth slumped down. 

" Feh whatever." He said he said miserably. He didn't care much that Miroku was with her now, she did need to tell him but still he did worry.

" I'm going to think." He said as leapt from the ground into the big bushy trees leaving Sango with an all-knowing smile spread out across her face as she stood still next Kirara.

" I knew it, you're going to look for her. Well this I can't miss. I'm sorry Kagome I hope you don't mind me spying on you." Sango stated for the record with a joyful smile followed by sigh. She glanced over at the kitsune and Kirara with worried expressions.

" Ah they will be okay, Kirara will protect Shippo." With that said she then took off running down the forests open path taking her Hiraikotsu in hand over her back. She wouldn't miss this confirmation for the world; she was expecting it to be rather hilarious. 

Kagome sat with Miroku; they did not face one another instead, sat side by side arms wrapped around their legs crunched up into two small balls, under the nightly stars. They were surrounded by a couple, tree's not many trees were around these part; since it was known as the grassy plains, but still she thought that it was a beautiful sight you could see the stars clearly in this area which made it the perfect place to be at. The still silence was beginning to eat at her; why was it that whenever she told someone she was dying everything has to go silent. She couldn't take it anymore if he wasn't going to say anything then she might as well. 

" Miroku?" she stammered in a low tone. Miroku leisurely turned to face her. His facial expressions were filled with sadness and sympathy; she didn't want to him feel bad for her it made her sad that he was sad and sympathy wasn't something she wanted see people give her, she rather them be happy. 

" Yes Kagome." Miroku choked.

" Why do you look at me like that?" she asked curiously. Why did he have to look at her with sad eyes? Miroku's eyes fell further as his hands fell to his sides.

" Because you are my dear friend and I am going to lose you and you were the first person who understood my plight and even though I stole from you, you forgave me no inquiries made and allowed me to travel with you. I have never met anyone like you, for you are one of a kind and Inuyasha is stupid because he keeps letting you slip from his fingers and doesn't realize how special you really are." He said in one breath and in a sorrow filled tone. Kagome smiled at him joyfully as it made her happy that felt that way about her.

" Thanks Miroku." She said happily and then returned her face to blankness; He nodded at her with a hurt smile. 

" I was just wondering," she paused for only one minute turning her face towards the stars and the endless abbess, which was the sky. " Well since you are monk one of your duties it to aid the common man with whatever their troubles might be, right?" She asked with much hope. She didn't bother to look at him as she rather a wait his answer without seeing his face. 

" That's correct." He answered staring at her as she looked up at the sky. She could feel his deep blue eyes burning against her skin. 

" Well Miroku as a monk I would like to ask you for help with a problem?" She informed him in a vague motionless tone. 

Miroku looked at her with hard curious eyes, she wouldn't look at him when she asked for his help and he wondered why? He thought long and hard as to why she wouldn't look at him. It finally came to him; it was because she didn't want him to see her face when she told him her problem. In addition, when she received an answer if it weren't the answer she wanted to hear she would be able to hide the hurt from him and the disappointment. That brought up another point in his mind, what kind of problem would make her feel that way? With this curiosity, he decided to help her. 

" Anything, What is this problem that you speak of?" He asked hoping to learn of what would make act as she was. She still didn't turn her face to meet his; she just kept staring up at the stars blankly. 

" You must keep this to yourself," She said in a dreary tone. She didn't look to see his answer, as she already knew that once she told him her problem he would keep it to himself. 

" Well I had a dream and it scared me." She choked out. His eyes opened with awe, this problem that she couldn't face him with had to do with a dream.

" Well what was this dream about?" he asked stifling the fact that he was curious. She didn't want to ask him this as a friend she wanted to talk with him about this for his wisdom on matters close to this. So he would try and act out for her that she was one of his clients. 

Kagome didn't know if telling him her nightmarish dream was such a good idea. For she didn't want him to worry about her as he was already showing the symptoms. It was too late now for she had already spilled out to him that there was a problematic dream. Miroku wasn't to bright when it came to women and he always ruined the nicest moments he had with Sango but when it came to helping out someone whether he cared for them or not he was always there with the correct answers. Maybe asking him for help wouldn't be so bad after all. She then spread out her crunched up body and laid her self back using her hand to prop herself up from the grassy flooring. 

" Well it is hard to explain but I will try my best."

~ **Kagome's Dream explanation in point of view** ~

__

Well I was surrounded by darkness it covered me and I felt cold and frozen for only a short amount of time, it pulsated and then I saw myself, I was in a garden of wildflowers and all of you were there. Inuyasha held me, there were tears in his eyes, and I could feel my body disintegrating away. You, Sango and Shippo all watched from a fare with pained expressions. Then Inuyasha screamed with pain and sorrow. " KAGOME, I'm so sorry!" and then I returned to the darkness with those words ringing throughout my head. It was like that for only a millisecond as what I think were visions or something like it appeared before me.

My first glimpse was of Inuyasha and he was sitting in the Goshinboku tree, there weren't any expressions in his face and he wouldn't even move, in the time that he sat there, no movements took place. People, who I couldn't make out correctly, passed him by some stopped and talked to him which he wouldn't answer he was like a stone without a soul and it really scared me to see him that way. 

Then that vision went out like a light and then came another and then I saw a shadow of a man I could tell that he had long hair and that it shined like sliver and that he was very tall and that was it for his appearance. He walked down a dirt blank path and from there could not see any further.

I don't remember every vision that took place, what I do remember, however, is what caused my suffering. I heard a voice it laughed at me while I was frozen in the darkness; its laughter was filled with mirth. This voice belonged to a woman as went further into the darkness the form of the person came clear. It was Kikyou and she looked at me with her spiteful emotionless eyes, after a while of laughter she spoke.

" HA, HA, HA, HA, did you actually think he cared about you! You are me that is, all you will ever be! To Inuyasha that's all you will ever be a younger version of me! And once you die he forget you and come back to Me." her voice was so cold and full of evil and hatred, I couldn't take it and what she said is what bugged me the most. I began to scream for her to leave me alone but she refused and kept laughing. I wanted her to stop and leave me alone I almost felt like a was on the verge of going insane and then finally I woke up.

****

~ Dream Sequence ends ~ 

Kagome had tears in her eyes, as what she had now told him was hard on her. She didn't want to believe her dream a reality but found it hard not succumb to it. Everyone told that she was Kikyou's reincarnate and that she was strong only because she's apart of Kikyou, but why did that have to be true couldn't she be strong because of her own true heart and not Kikyou's. She couldn't take silence that Miroku had produced any longer, she had finished telling him her horrendous nightmare so now he should be telling her what it meant not being quiet and admiring the scenery for the stars. 

" Miroku can you tell me what that meaning of my dream is? I mean is it a vision or is just a meaningless dream?" She asked hoping the second part of her question where it's just a meaningless dream to be true. Miroku's became startled by her sudden outburst, he gradually gained enough composure to turn and face her. 

" I'm sorry Kagome I was just replaying what you told me in the back of my mind's eye." Miroku informed still in a daze. Kagome gritted her teeth together as she eagerly awaited his answer and opinion of her dream. He still sat in same position as he was in before; his head hung high in the dark navy blue starlit sky. He wasn't answering her fast enough and she couldn't take the intensity of the moment. Her eyes grew wide and her lips curled down.

" Well Miroku?" she said with much eagerness. Miroku smiled at her in a daze like trance.

" Well I think that parts of you dream could be true, the visions of Inuyasha and this tall man could be vision given to you because of your Miko powers but the part with Kikyou is not true at all and don't ever think it that way. For Kikyou is nothing like you as you are not one in the same. True you both have exceptionally strong miko powers but they are not the same. Kikyou's power comes from her loyalty to her duties and her hatred for Inuyasha. While your power comes from emotions such as when you are angry over someone, you care about or don't even know being hurt or if someone just plain out ticked you off. Your power never comes from selfishness or because you are bitter such as with Kikyou, your power comes from your pure emotions thus forth, you are not one in the same. You Kagome are nothing like her and defiantly not a younger version of her for you are fare more beautiful inside and out then she will ever be. It has to be true because I only grope beautiful women and I would never in a million years come close to thinking of groping her." Miroku said seriously with much truth but he couldn't help but smile and giggle at that last part. It was very true to him though; he would never touch someone who is as bitter, uncaring and vile as her. He couldn't believe for a second that Kagome would actually think that Kikyou was better than she was.

Kagome gave him a hurt smile for she was happy that he thought of her as not a Kikyou remake but what about Inuyasha? The thought of Inuyasha thinking her as Kikyou was a thought that crossed her mind often. This dream knotted up her stomach making her feel sick inside, for some reason she thought it true now. Inuyasha as soon as she gave her last breath of life away would return to Kikyou and forget that she ever existed. She knew it would be true as she could recall how every time they would meet again, the looks in his eyes were always full of love and emotion but he doesn't ever show those emotions with her. It's because Kikyou and even though Miroku thinks that her soul is her own Inuyasha and everyone else thinks it differently. After those thoughts were ringing in her head awhile, she broke out in more tears.

" Even though you think my soul is my own, it is not true because to everyone else especially Inuyasha I'm just Kikyou reborn in a younger body. Everyone tells me how great it must be to have a soul that belongs to an ancient priestess but it is not great, can't I have my on soul can't my heart be my own I don't want to be Kikyou's shadow and the shadow of Inuyasha's lost love. I want to be my own person. Why can't that happen Miroku?" She questioned dejectedly with much pain and sorrow. 

Miroku could feel his heart breaking before him. He slid his body closer to her and put his left-hand on her shoulder for comfort. He didn't look at her, he kept his vision forward as if he were to look at her his heart would be in pieces, he didn't like to see his friends hurting this way it just didn't seem right and just. 

" Kagome why do you cling to these false allegations, these people who call you a reincarnation don't know you and how completely opposite you are from Kikyou. As I told you before your heart and soul is your own for it grows and evolves from your own feelings, not Kikyou's. For if that were so that time you were pitted against Inuyasha and when your body was being controlled by that black priestess you wouldn't of been able to stop yourself from killing him. For it is because your different from Kikyou emotion wise and will power wise that you were able to stop yourself from killing him and destroying yourself." Miroku stated seriously once more but this time his eyes were shut tightly. 

Kagome couldn't believe what had come from his mouth; she moved her head to face the ground. She took her long sleeved school uniform's sleeve and wiped the tears that covered the bottoms of her eyes away. Miroku was right, she is her own person and even though people may call her an reincarnate she truly is not for she is born her own person her soul and heart are her own and not that of Kikyou's they are not the same person nor were they ever. She would have to prove to Inuyasha and the world that they are not the same and they never were. She never used to believe her self, as Kikyou until that dream came about and why should she now? After her tears were cleared from her face, turning to Miroku, she smiled with clam happiness.

" Miroku." She said with a joyful tone. Miroku opened his eyes to look at her happy face; he then to smiled back.

" What is it?" He inquired curiously. Kagome's smile deepened with thankfulness, she turned her full body to face him her legs tucked comfortably underneath her butt, and her hands grasping the ground.

" You are a good friend and very smart for someone who doesn't know how to make a girl happy, for that I am thankful for your friendship because I don't know what I would of done if not for you setting me straight," She said with much gratitude. Standing from the ground she wiped the grass from her skirt and proceeded to walk towards him as he too lifted himself from the grass. Kagome smiled at him as he returned her enthusiasm.

" Thanks, I guess I should take that as a compliment." He said with a dopey smile. Kagome smiled as she nodded her head, they both then began to laugh with much mirth. After a while of laughing over the fact of Miroku being better at helping people with their problems instead of his own, Kagome deiced to take her leave.

" Thank you Miroku but I think I going to return to camp now." She informed him with a clear burden free conscious. He nodded his understanding; she then turned her back to him and walked on towards the pits of the forest.

Inuyasha leapt from tree too tree making his way back to Keade's and the grassy plains that meet with the village. His face was blank as he had all concentration on getting to her in time before she was gone. Normally he would be in a hurry to get there before Miroku tried something with her. This time it wasn't the case for Miroku would never grope her when she is hurting nor would he try anything for fear that Inuyasha would kill him. He knew that Kagome would be safe with him. There was only one problem on his mind and that was that he wasn't the one with her easing the pain and suffering in her heart, that was supposed to be his job not Miroku's. He soon came to clearing of the grassy plains and there in front of him was Kagome she was running towards him; though not because she saw him but because she was leaving Miroku now to return. He glided down to the ground landing right in front of her. He could see the still awe in her eyes and all-over her face.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks; She gazed up with astonishment as Inuyasha glided in the air gracefully closer to the ground in front of her. 

" Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with little curiosity as she sort of knew he was there looking for her. She still wouldn't admit to that yet, as she wanted to see his answer. Inuyasha looked up at her his eyes didn't not reveal the slightest emotion. 

" I came to make sure you haven't gotten into any danger." He stated blankly. He didn't want to sound too caring, as he was scared deep down inside to be rejected by her and have his feelings thrown back in his face. He wasn't expecting what happened next, a beam filled smile came out across her lips and face. She then marched up to him with a happy notion her hair blowing everywhere because of the sudden wind currents that now took place; she looked so beautiful. Kagome smiled joyfully at him practically putting his heart out of commission. 

Elsewhere Sango, who had made it there before Inuyasha, was sitting behind some bushes that lead into the forest; she had taken a short cut so that she could see everything that went on betwixt them all. She loved to watch Kagome and Inuyasha get closer to being together; it was fun to watch a love like this one play out. They both were shy people when it came to showing that they care or even loved one another. She just hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't choke this time and mess everything up and send Kagome crying home like he always did whenever he got close to telling her that he care or was jealous or that even loved her. However, she could recall Kagome telling her that he did care that when she was dying, so, maybe he wont mess up this time. All she could do now was hope.

Kagome marched on till she was right in front of him. Her joyfulness tuned down, she had now a smile, curious look. Inuyasha looked on at her, a dumbfounded look on his face could be seen as he stood perfectly and still. 

" Inuyasha, you were worried about me?" She asked him curiously. Inuyasha gulped and his face became red, he was choking again and didn't know what to say, as he became real shy. Why did this always have to happen to him, Kagome moved in closer to him with look that told him she was a waiting for his answer. He could feel himself beginning to panic. Finally, he pulled himself together, gaining a cold stare; he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

Kagome herself also gained a look that expressed her being perplexed, for she did not know why he just turned away from her like, he was angry at her or something. What did she say wrong? Why was he acting this way? She tilted her head to the left, staring at him curiously. 

" No, I wasn't worried." He said trying to cover up the fact that he was. Although Kagome could see right through that lie, he had created. She didn't really understand why he would hide that from her. What would be the point?

" What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked curiously, why would he be so cold to her? He just came rushing over here to where she was and then he acts as if he wasn't afraid that something happened to her? Her heart about jumped out at her when he started growling. 

" I said I didn't care!" He yelled harshly at her. Her mouth opened wide and her heart gasped from the sudden hurt that soon threatened to eat her soul alive. Her breathing fell short, her eyes were open wide, and clear, a single tear ran like a shimmering silver moon down the side of her cheek. Why was he being so mean to her? What did she do? Well she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. She took her long sleeve and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Although Kagome couldn't see it, Inuyasha too was hurt by his words. He kept his back turned to her for he couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes nor allow her to see his. He screwed up again; he panicked and didn't know what to say to her so he blurted out some fowl untrue words towards her. Why did he have to choose those exact words; those were the worst possible words he could have said to her. 

" Inuyasha, I knew it was true. Your happy now aren't you?" She said tearfully but to him all he could hear was the pain, the agonizing hurt in her voice.

Miroku still stood in his place at the edge of the grassy plains. His eyes were full of astonishment and anger; he couldn't believe that Inuyasha would act this way to her. What made it worse was that Kagome had confided in him with her troubling dream and he helped her. Now he feared that everything he told her would be for not. For Inuyasha's hurtful words probably will set her back to were she once was before he talked to her. 

Sango clanged her hands around the bush branches with all her might. She had an irritated tick off look in her eyes. It just couldn't happen nicely could it? Inuyasha just had to mess this moment up too. She wanted to kill him right about now as she saw the pain in her friend's eyes.

Kagome stood there in her place, her hand was brought to her heart, grasping her shirt tightly as if he was trying to take her heart out of her body however, she soon changed her tune and let her hand fall down to her side. This heart is what causes her pain and feeling and it wasn't her own she wished she could get rid of it but knew that it was impossible. Inuyasha didn't care about her; all she was to him was jewel shard detector and a reincarnation of his lost love. The only reason he ever acted nice to her or protected her was so that she would help him find the Shikon shards. Nevertheless, he probably didn't care if she just died either, that way he wouldn't have to worry about her feelings and run off with Kikyou. She still waited for his answer, she hoped that she was wrong, that he didn't mean what he said, that he wasn't happy he hurt her. However, she knew it for not, he just stood there not even looking at her practically handing her the answer… he didn't care. She wanted too but couldn't stop the tears from falling gracefully from her eyes. It wasn't enough that she would be dying soon, she just had to be told by the person that she loved more than anything that he didn't care if she lived or died or about her. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't look at him anymore it hurt her heart too much. Why dose her heart hurt if it doesn't even belong to her? It's Kikyou's, so why is she dying from it if it doesn't belong to her? . No one would allow her, her own heart, but why? Why can't she say that she was dying because of her own heart getting sick? It just couldn't be, could it? Well enough thinking it was time now, she couldn't be in this world anymore with him here as a constant reminder of her pain. 

" Inuyasha don't answer that, I know what you're going to say. This isn't my heart and I am not my own person to you just a double of Kikyou. It doesn't matter if I live or die cause you will always have Kikyou, right?" She stated hysterically in pain. Why must he do this to her? Why does he have to put her heart out of commission? Even if it's not her, own true heart. She wiped the remaining tears from her eye's it seemed clear now, that everything she had ever thought was really true. She turned from him, took a deep breath then proceeded to run away frantically towards the well. She wanted to die here with him happily, but that didn't seem like a possibility anymore. 

Inuyasha listened to her words with an ache in his heart but still kept his back to her. For some reason her words paralyzed him in his place, they tore at him inch by inch. However, the last words she said to him 'it doesn't matter if I live or die because you will always have Kikyou.' those words weren't true. He wouldn't be happy if she were dead, he would be miserable. He could feel the cool brush of wind pass over him. Was she leaving? She couldn't leave him now, not when she hurting like she was? He used the strong currents in the wind to turn himself around at an expedient rate to face her. 

" Kagome wait." He said in rush, trying to stop her from running away from him. 

Kagome kept running never turning to look at him once. She wouldn't look at him ever again. Even so, she would still leave him with words of truth.

" Your stupid Inuyasha." with that said with pain she ran faster then she ever had before in her life. She couldn't take anymore of this. She ran through the forest not even looking where she was going, branches of trees and bushes tore at her clothes as she ran through them some ripping at her skin in her face, arms and legs causing slight bleeding to erupt. She didn't care how hurt her body became it was noting compared to the hurt she received from Inuyasha. Finally, she came to the grassy clearing and in the center of this clearing was the Bone Eaters Well. She stopped in her place; her breathing was heavy from the long run her eyes still rung with tears, her mouth showed that she was scared to go through the well. If she goes through the well now, she won't get to die with her friends nor will she tell them her last wishes. Not of that mattered now, if she were to go back she would only be sad and full of sorrow and that is not how she wanted to die, she wanted to be happy. She then moved slightly from her place slowly moving forward to the well. Once she was standing right next to the well, she placed both of her hands on the rim of the well looking down into the pitch black darkness. She still felt bad for leaving them all without a goodbye but how could she go back after what she said to Inuyasha. Wiping all the doubt from her mind, she swung her self over the rim going through the dark hole in the well. 

Inuyasha looked on down the path that Kagome had taken it was a path he knew all to well; it led to the Bone Eaters Well. She was truly leaving him, she was dying and he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. His face was full of sorrow as he tilted his head looking down at the path she went through, he could smell that her sent was completely gone from this world. A knife cut his thoughts as something was lodged into the back of his head.

" Hiraikotsu!" he knew once that was said that Sango had smashed her big boomerang into the back of his head near the higher part of his neck. He fell down headfirst into the ground. His face and not to mention his head felt like they were ran over by a herd of raging Youkai. 

" Inuyasha you're so stupid," Sango then took her boomerang and held it straight down pointing the sharp end to the back of his head. Then once she placed it right, she constantly lodged it into his head causing him to yelp in pain. 

" Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Sango repeated in anger. Inuyasha could feel all her anger being forced into his head. He thought it was going to go on forever however, for one second it did stop. He couldn't even move himself to see why? Nevertheless, he would soon know why as he heard a voice.

" Sango you can't kill him, not until I get my turn." this voice belonged to Miroku and he seemed as angry as Sango, he knew that Miroku heard there conversation and had the right to be angry but Sango wasn't here. He was going to think more on that subject until the beatings came again. Miroku took his staff in hand, beat him over the head, and used his foot to stomp on his back.

" You are such an idiot Inuyasha, couldn't you see that she was already hurting enough as it is, you just had to make it worst. Now everything I did was for not, how dare you, stupid." Miroku said callously. He could feel his back being blown out, anymore of this would cause him not able to walk any longer. Finally, the beatings seized. He rolled himself over to face them both, his eye's were kept emotionless as he saw the rage, anger and sorrow that was expressed through his friends eye's. Sango walked forward to him. 

" Inuyasha, you are so stupid how could you tell a dying girl that you don't care about her?" Sango stated with much rage. So he was right in his conclusion of her, she was indeed was watching them from a far. From knowing that as the truth, he gained enough strength from his rage to pull himself from the crater in the ground that was caused by the strong currents in the beatings that he had received. He clenched his fist tightly and shook them in her face.

" You were the one who chose to watch, and you know how I said I wouldn't kill you, well I changed my mind." He then lunged at Sango just in time to have his neck come face to face with Miroku's staff; he pushed it in hard through his neck sending him flying into the ground causing another crater. Miroku looked down on him with slight disdain. 

" Inuyasha, trying to kill Sango isn't going to make up for what you did." Miroku said spitefully. He then walked over to him and knelt down to his level. 

" Inuyasha you truly don't how much damage you just caused her, for she told me something however, I promised to keep it a confidential, if you don't go bring her back now you will be sending her to the grave without what she thinks a soul and heart." Miroku informed, his eyes looked as if he were about to cry. The words that he had told Inuyasha rang through his head like unbreakable resonation it could not and would not stop, the ringing wouldn't stop. He didn't understand it, why would him not bringing her back make her die with out a soul, he lied fully on his back, his mouth opened slightly he starred up at he stars as he recalled the words she spoke to him before she ran off. 'Inuyasha don't answer that, I know what your going to say. This isn't my heart and I am not my own person to you just a double of Kikyou. It doesn't matter if I live or die cause you will always have Kikyou, right?' he could still remember the look of sheer pain and not belonging that was in her eye's. He sat up firmly with his eyes and body in a daze like state.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Wow! That was a long chapter, well I know about half of you reading this probably want me dead right about now! Nevertheless, do not fret for this is my gateway opening and setting to my plot in my story for I will let you all in on a secret. Somewhere in the near future (Like a couple of chapters later.) I shall bring Kouga, Kikyou into this picture and if you have read my summary you will understand why, well maybe not for Kikyou, and Inuyasha as you all probably have figured out Inuyasha will make up with Kagome. I hope that eased all your minds so now you can put down your chain saws, bow n' arrows, crossbows, guns, Butcher knives, Sakabatou's, Fang swords, ECT. Cause there's no need for a murder charge for something that doesn't have to be, right? I am right, RIGHT? * Teardrop. ~_~ * 

Ja NE, for now,

~ Miyuu Tetsumi ^_^ 


	10. Two hearts across time fall into the sno...

**Disclaimers, I thought those, were called focus groups! (Ha ha ha, just kidding! For some reason, I like saying that phrase!)**

Hey moonfieldrabbit, **if I put your sister out of a job, does this mean that I got a job? Cause if it does, I promise to go over the radio every morning and sing a scary song of horror to you, just to help you start the day off right! ^_^ (That sounds scary does it not?)**

Hey Thefrozencow, **please don't send the sheep anything but that! (That's my worst nightmare. First, they act all sweet and try to help you sleep and then when you're almost asleep they go in for the kill and try to eat you! It's horrible. I updated as fast as I could once I saw that review…I had nightmares about it.) **

Authors note: I'm sorry of the long wait for chapter 9; it's been a horrible couple of weeks. First, I broke my hand, then I got sick, and then I had all this makeup homework to finish. The list could go on however; I didn't want to bore you any further. This new chapter I wrote extra long… tell me if it makes up for the long wait! 

__

No Life Flower!

_ 

By: Miyuu Tetsumi

_

Chapter 9:

_

Two hearts across time; fall into the snow.

Kagome pulled herself vigilantly from the well with all her strength left inside of her wounded body. While she ran from Inuyasha, she received an endless supply of scraps and cuts from the sharp branches of the bushes and trees that she passed through on her way to the well. She wasn't even thinking clearly at the time, all she could think about was what had just happened to her. Her heart felt like it had been run over by a lawn mower, it felt ripped and tattered like a piece of worn out clothing. Once she made it out of the well, she walked forwards opening the exit of the shrine and stepped out of it closing it behind her. She stood there back to the shrine, the look of being broken inside was all-over her face, she could still feel the wetness of her tears smothering her tender skin. Taking her fingers to her face, she touched her tears they felt cold like ice crystals. She soon felt a sudden chill spread across her body, opening her eyes clearly, she noticed something she should have in the beginning her whole home was covered in snow the and grounds also were paved with cool white fluffiness. Her mouth fell and her eyes opened tangibly, she soon received a half smile. Snow always made her smile when it would come upon her doorsteps but she just couldn't bring herself to smile fully, how could she when Inuyasha had just trampled her heart. There would be no smiling for her for a while, she probably was going to die before she would smile or be happy again. She wrapped her arms around herself as she was feeling a bit chilly and being frigid probably wasn't the best thing for her right now, for if she were to get any colder she might faint or have heart failure. Keeping her hands around her body, she walked forward keeping her head and face straight concentrating on her house. All she could think about was making it there to her warm room and safe bed. There she would be able to cry to her hearts content, she could feel and be whatever she wanted in her room, if only it were that easy, if only she could be whatever she wanted. It did seem easy to her but that was before she stumbled into the well into the feudal era and met with Inuyasha. She was going to think more on that subject when she had remembered something important.

" Oh no I suppose the hospital, mom's probably worried." With that said she ran towards the hospital. She only hoped that she could make it in time before anybody found out that she was gone. Which most likely everyone knew by now that she was missing and knowing her family, they knew she went to 'The War and States Era'. They probably were mad at her since her mom specifically told her that she couldn't go because of her immune system being dangerously low. She could have died when her heart died out but Inuyasha saved her from dying. That was true he did save her, but then why did he say he didn't care about her? It didn't make much sense to her. She ran down the streets of Tokyo, trying to get to the main hospital station were she was taking. She held her arms around her frozen body. It probably wasn't very smart of her not stop at her bedroom before hand and pick up a snow jacket. However, she didn't have that on her mind at the time all she could think about was Inuyasha, her mom, Sota, and her grandfather. She ran further and further through Tokyo until she finally made it to the main entrance of the hospital, her breathing was very heavy and she was cold. A gentle cool wind rose down upon her as she walked through the doors of the hospital. She shivered terribly, why did they have to make it so that when you walk into the hospital the air vents must open up on you and make you colder then you already were. It didn't make any sense to her. She sneezed loudly and the hospital doctors all stopped to look at her. She felt very embarrassed, why did the have to look at her? It was so rude. She then walked a little further into the hospital trying to make her way back to her room. There was a cold sweat looming over her as she trudged on; her breathing became shortened, as she felt the weight of her body growing, it felt as if she was filled with sand. She then felled down to her knees and soon she lied against the coolness of the hospital floor. Her eyes laid half opened with a dead-like glint and there was a blank smile on her lips, as she lied spurred out on the ground.

" I'm just going to sleep for awhile, please-don't-be-mad...." She said falling into deep sleep or rather fainting. Although, she was a sleep she could still hear the sound of screams and although she fainted, she could make them out as to whom the voices belonged to.

~ **Fainting, sequence (point of view)** ~ 

_I could hear the voices they sounded all drone-like I could hear them call to me mom and Sota. They called for me to come back to them, to be safe. They wished me a safe return that I would be okay. I could hear those words from their mouths as I passed through the memories my memories of my life they ran through me like a train of lights. They passed by so fast that I could barely even make them out. The memories went on for what felt like hours, the sadness of my family and the memories collided together creating total chaos in my head. I couldn't take anymore I could feel myself shaking repetitively. It could have went on like this forever, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, until it finally stopped only showing Inuyasha. He was smiling at me. I begged him to leave me alone I was to hurt to see him right now especially if he was going to smile at me. Nevertheless, he wouldn't leave my head and when I looked up at him saw the smile they're no more he was frowning at me and then the weirdest thing happened he spoke to me._

" Kagome I'm sorry." He said with what felt like sorrow. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as if it could give out on me at any moment. I didn't know if I could keep my self from losing my heart forever, but if I let it die... Although, I didn't know if I wanted to keep my heart, it wasn't my own, it was Kikyou did I really want to keep something that didn't belong to me. I looked back up to where Inuyasha was but found myself in shock when he was not there. Turning around in the darkness, everything changed and I was in the rose garden again and Inuyasha was in front of me. He smiled at me as he walked closer practically in my face. I could my cheeks burning up into a blush.

" Kagome don't give. Don't ever give up." I felt myself become in awe by his words. However, it was cut short when I felt his lips brush up against mine. My eye's opened wide in shock but only for a moment as I found myself succumbing to his gesture. I couldn't help it but feel warm by his touch and his soft lips. Then after awhile of kissing him I could feel my heart coming back from the depths of death. He then let go and I felt cold and alone again. Why did he have to let go? Couldn't we stay like that forever? When he kissed me, I felt like I finally belonged… with him. I looked up and he was gone leaving me with wildflowers flying all around me.

I could still hear his last words to me ' don't ever give up." Those words would stay with me forever. I then looked up at the flowered filled sky with a smile.

" Don't worry I will never give up."

****

~ Faint sequence ends ~

Kagome's eyes sprung open as she gasped for air.

" It was just a dream." She said in an unsure tone. She then noticed that she didn't have a clue where she was. She seemed to be laying down somewhere, taking her eyes she glanced around the room. From her inspection of the room she knew exactly were she was her hospital room. She then noticed the breathing mask over her face and all the tubes filled with vaccines connected to the veins in her wrists. She sighed in relief as she had made it in safely. 

Inuyasha sat next to the well looking down into it dolefully. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to choke up again? That was what always happened to him. She was nothing but in concern for him and he just had to yell at her and tell her he didn't care. He did though; he cared for her more than anything in this world did. 

" Inuyasha, don't stare at the well like a dummy, go in and get her." Inuyasha felt himself almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around slowly to see a small Kitsune in front of him. He began to growl at him viciously.

" Err! Shippo what the hell do want?" he said somewhat startled. Why was that that kitsune had too always, startle him? He sometimes could be nerve wrecking. Shippo walked up closer to him with an irritated look.

" I want you to go get Kagome." Shippo told him innocently. _Oh no not that again!_ Shippo always did this to him, bugging him to go back and get Kagome. He growled ferociously at him.

" I don't want to go and get her, so don't even start bugging me." Inuyasha said furiously. He hoped that maybe if he scared the Kitsune, he would leave him alone but no dice. Shippo stood his ground.

" Inuyasha I know a way that you go see Kagome without her knowing you came for her." the kitsune said mockingly. Inuyasha looked on at him suspiciously, keeping his arms crossed along with his legs, sitting by the well. What Shippo had to say did sound somewhat interesting to him, but to let the kitsune know that might hurt his well-known reputation for not caring about others? However, in this case any means of seeing Kagome would be worth to him. Still locking at him suspiciously, he decided to interrogate him about his plan. 

" What kind of plan?" he asked curiously. The kitsune at his answer let his face glow brightly. He then scooted closer to Inuyasha with a sly smile.

" Well Kagome left her yellow bag, you could bring it back to her, using it as an excuse to see her and possibly make up with her." Shippo smiled at Inuyasha devilishly, practically scaring the pants off him, as he had never seen the scary hardy ha expression on him. The idea of him taking Kagome's bag back to her time was intriguing to him, especially the part of using it as an excuse to see and make up with her. Although, he still had his ego to worry about, he defiantly did not want the kitsune to know that he completely agreed with his idea. He growled at him ferociously yet with irritability.

" Shippo, that's the stupidest plan ever created. Now go away don't bug me again. If you don't, not even the hungriest of ravens will be able to nibble at your scrambled up carcass." 

Shippo smiled at him perceptively. His plan had been timely and properly executed; Inuyasha had taking the bait, although Inuyasha tried to hide it from him with his lame threats. It didn't mean anything as he had seen the spark of life that struck his eyes as he had told him of his plan. He stood from the ground firmly, turning his back from Inuyasha; he ditched the bag in front o him and ran towards the bushes.

" Your so mean Inuyasha." He coaxed, although he acted out as a facade that he became fretful by his threat. He didn't want Inuyasha to suspect him of anything. 

Once he made it through the mesh of bush particles, he spotted Sango and Miroku on the other side, hiding their faces from Inuyasha. Miroku turned with a happy knowing smirk, as did Sango. Shippo returned their enthusiasm as her ran directly into Sango open arms. Once in her arms he cocked his head into an upright position, keeping all eyesight on Miroku. He then smirked rapidly. 

" Thank you Miroku your plan worked perfectly, he bought it. Kagome should be back soon." Shippo assured full of excitement. He didn't exactly know what Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting about, as Sango and Miroku told him that it was over Kouga, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to except that explanation. Everyone has been acting so weird lately and he had no idea why. He in a sudden rush of wind felt himself hit the ground viciously. He felt him self-go into a dizzy spell; it didn't last long as he heard Miroku's voice.

" Look Shippo was right, he taking the bag and jumping into the well." Shippo could feel that dizzy spell pass with the tide, as the emotion of joy came over his tiny body. With one push, he threw himself up from the ground. Marching up to the thick tall bushes, he took his small hands and spread the branches apart allowing himself to see just in time as Inuyasha then hightailed it down the well. He smiled joyfully as he was happy that he was going to get to see Kagome again.

" Oh I love watching Inuyasha and Kagome, shy love is so cute." Miroku said overjoyed. 

Inuyasha swung himself coyly over the well, keeping his eyes pealed for Miroku and Sango, as he didn't want anyone to know he was going to her time. 

**__**

The dankness of the well reformed itself a new, a purplish shimmering light covered the inner layer of the well, soon the knowledge of the well disappeared, and there was nothing but a purple aura forming around him. The time portal would transport him in time to Kagome's future world. The glittering purple disappeared from his eyes, bringing back the lining of the well, letting it become known, once more. 

Once the time transfer had been complete, Inuyasha starred up from the rocky flooring f the well; his stomach felt all knotted up with butterflies. He felt him self-becoming nervous. He couldn't just sit in the well all day, he needed to fix his mistakes, and Kagome's broken heart. It would be hard for him to admit an apology, but in this case, he would have to make an exception. He sighed as he jumped gracefully out from the well. He felt u sudden chill strike at his whole body, his eyes opened wide as saw, white frozen contents falling from the sky. He had seen this before, when he was with Kikyou but never knew what the name for it was. He shook his head of that thought, he didn't want to think about Kikyou, that was he needed, it was he fault he was in this mess anywise. 

His red Hoari kept him warm; however, he could still feel the iciness across his face and slightly through the linen of his clothing. He held his arms around his body as he bounced across the grassy grounds, the up the tree next to Kagome's bedroom, looking through her window he couldn't find a single sighting of her. Still she might not have been in her room now. He then jumped over to her window ledge; sliding the window open, he entered her corridors. Once he was completely inside the innards of her room, he inhaled the air around him through his nose. He couldn't find the slightest amount of Kagome's sent that she was in this room recently or even a little while ago. His face filled with wonder of where she might of gone, he hoped that nothing had happened to her on her way home or anything of the sort. He then walked calmly back to the open window, then with a swift motion he hoped from the window landing forcefully on the ground just below her window. His ears fell droopy to the sides of his face, his face fell with sorrow, she wasn't there now, and he had no clue where she might have been. He still carried her yellow bag over his back. He was hopping to return it to her and possibly apologize however, that didn't seem like a possibility anymore. He then headed back towards the well, but as he was coming in closer to the shrine doors, he heard a voice talking to him.

" Inuyasha is that you?" He felt a sudden jerk fall into his body. He turned around optimistically thinking that the person who approached him might have been Kagome however, to his dismay, he only found Sota. He was holding Kagome's sweater; he could smell her sent all over it, maybe he knew where she went.

" Inuyasha I thought I saw you, are looking for Kagome?" he asked, Inuyasha could feel the sorrow from his voice; he then filled with worry.

" Is she okay?" he choked. He hoped nothing bad happened to her, she was dying after all, and both his eyes' opened wide with horror.

" She fainted on the hospital floor, we thought she died, but he heart slowly began to beat again. It was a miracle." Sota informed. Inuyasha could feel himself choking, as he felt that it was probably he who had sent her into that sudden loss of consciousness. He would have to see to her right away, as he needed to know that she was safe and okay. 

" Where is this hos-taple at?" He said in a bit of a tongue-tie. Sota couldn't help himself to laugh at his hero's mistake in words. It was funny to see him not knowing how to pronounce words correctly.

Inuyasha glared at the kid mentally, he didn't want the kid to get mad and not tell him where to find Kagome. Sota seized the laughing as sad look over took the joy. He looked up at Inuyasha. 

" It's at 3rd street, take left at Tokyo bay, once you're past there you should see a tall building, Kagome's room is at the very top 2nd room to the left." Sota informed him the best he could, trying to make the directions understandable. Inuyasha knew he tried his best and to his surprise, he actually could understand Sota's ramblings. 

He thanked him with a smile and in a rush jumped right out of their, heading down the direction of Sota's instructions; he knew 3rd street well, because Kagome had taking him shopping their once. He would get there with no trouble at all; it was the other parts of his instructions he would have slight trouble understanding. He finally fell from the deep ice filled sky-landing right in the middle of the snowy street; he could feel the coldness and ice etching into the crevasses of his feet. Once he landed in the street, he then looked back up to the sky, ice flakes fell upon the edges and center of his face, as he sniffed out were the waters of Tokyo bay might be found at. He caught the sent of the refreshing salty frozen water and was about to make his way there when he heard a strange obnoxious noise. Turning around he saw a large deathly looking contraption slid across the iced in street way, heading for a head on collision with the right side of his body. His eyes open wide with horror as he had no idea of what he was up against he hadn't seen anything as freaky looking as this monstrosity was. 

Actually, he would have to take that back, he had seen this contraption before, it was the last time he came here with Kagome when they went to get the ramen from a place called a grocery store. His eyes opened wider and clearer, his guess about the contraption, the time he last saw one was correct…these odd-looking large contraptions where the monster youkai that resided here in Kagome's time. _What did Kagome call these monster things again? Oh YEAH cars._ He couldn't let this one get away; he might just try to hurt Kagome. He smiled his sly happy smile as he turned around fully to face the car contraption. He then took his right hand to his red sleeve and with meager strength pushed it up to the edge of his shoulder; he then with his left hand pushed the right sleeve up identical to the left. 

A small person-like figure stuck his head out a hole that was formed it the side of the 'Youkai'. Inuyasha's face faulted at the sight of this monster, _this monster looks like he's falling apart on me, and either that or it's one sick looking Youkai. Whatever its problem is, I have to say I have never seen a Youkai, creepier looking than this one was. Oh well, I still crush him. _He smirked deviously at that thought, he was so in tuned to himself that he didn't even hear the 'car Youkai' screaming at him viciously. 

" Hey you get out of my way, can't see I have somewhere to be. I have a job you know unlike some people!" Inuyasha's face stooped down a bit. _Did this youkai just talk crap to me, I don't know, but that's just what it sounded like...and if he did! _He would make him pay for that. He then with his sleeves still pulled up, decided he would exercise his claws. Taking them up to the ' car Youkai's' face' he advanced them back and forth, trying to intimidate and scare him. 

The man's face filled with terror as he saw Inuyashas claw like hands. Then with closer evaluation he then noticed the long dog like ears that seemed to spring with liveliness from a top of the left and right sides Inuyasha's head, and then came the golden eyes. The man began to panic at the sight of Inuyasha, his grew two times larger in fear, and he had never seen anything like him before. He then with terror that filled his heart, turned the car's steering wheel, completely around and drove away from Inuyasha with immense fear of him. 

Inuyasha's face faulted for what felt like the sixteenth time.

" Where's he going?" he asked with a high-pitched dumbfounded tone. His faults of shock reformed in to an egotistical smile. He then giggled and chuckled radiantly, his hands placed at the sides of his hips. 

" I guess I was just to much for him." He said with pride, it faded soon after the last word spilled from his mouth, and now he had a gloomy sorrow filled tone over come his facial demeanor. _Kagome! _He thought dolefully, he hoped that she was doing okay and was feeling better as from Sota had told him, she had some sort of accident. _I wonder what she's doing right now._

Kagome sat up firmly in her bed, a cold sweat slid down from both sides from her cheeks; her breathing was snippy as was her movements. She had a faint retention of what had happened to her as she entered the hospital doors. She could only recall the pain in her that she felt swelling up in her body, the screams of her family and those very last words from Inuyasha. Although, it was just dream formed from her fainting those words still held some sort of meaning to her. She couldn't give up on life and now as she looked at herself, she felt very sick as to how she was acting. Kikyou and her were nothing a like, as Miroku had told her before her heart is her own it grows from her feelings, which meant that it probably is turning very ugly because of how she was behaving. She was never the reincarnation of her only a memory of her features and her power is because of the family bond that they shared, Kikyou was sort of to her like a super great grandmother. Those ideals were truths that she chose to believe in now. She wished that she hadn't acted so terrible towards Inuyasha, _he's probably angry with me, and he probably won't ever come back for me or want to see me again._ A tear fell down from the tip of her cheek; keeping her eyes in a trance like state, she carefully brought her hand half way to her face catching the tear in mid air. Her sad seized to move any further as she noted her door slowly opening, the door opened half way, speculating further she found her mother come in with cheerful smiles. Her face fell, she had optimistic hopes of Inuyasha being the one to come from inside the door, and soon a smile flushed out the sadness. She then giggled mentally to herself- _if it were Inuyasha, he would have come rushing in with sour expression saying something like 'apologize right now, I'm not going to leave until you do.' _She wished that were what had happened just now, however, she doubted him ever coming to get her. 

" Kagome what are you so happy about?" Kagome's mom said somewhat giggle happy herself. Kagome felt her self become startled as she had forgotten that her mom had come into her room. Turning her face to meet diametrically with her mom's she simpered slightly.

" Oh it's nothing I was just thinking about something," the happiness vanished from her features, " I was just wondering, what exactly happened to me? I don't really remember." She asked curiously. That question had been bugging her why did she faint right there and then when there was no reason for it.

Mom didn't answer her; she just kept staring at her with a smile. It was almost as if she didn't want to answer her. 

Kagome looked at her with anticipation. Her smile soon fell as she turned away from her daughter looking down at the ground woefully. Kagome's face also fell sadly as she could feel the pain leaking of her mother's body. 

" Kagome why did you not listen to my conceal I told you not to go anywhere." She said dolefully yet in anger. Kagome felt her whole body cave in at her mothers lack of joy. She seemed so sad. However, she couldn't stay in that hospital not without seeing Inuyasha, the gang and saying goodbye to them all. How could she die without saying goodbye? Looking up at her mother who stilled was looking down at the side away from her while keeping all features locked from her. 

Kagome smiled meekly as she could not exert much expression in the situation. " I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't die without saying goodbye to Inuyasha and the rest of my friends." Kagome said compassionately although; deep down she felt complete disgust towards herself. She was trying her hardest not to break her promises she had made, which were, to help Sango release her brother from Naraku's grasp, to help Miroku free himself of Naraku's deadly curse upon his right hand and Inuyasha… She had made an unbreakable promise to him, which stated her help in finding the Shikon no Tama Shards and Revenge on Naraku for every thing he had done. However, while she concentrated on not letting them down she didn't realize that in that process she was letting her mother down greatly. 

She felt her mom suddenly wrapped her arms around her slim physique. Her eyes' jolted open wide. She didn't quite understand what had brought on this sudden need to embrace her. Soon, she accepted the fact that her mom was seeking just comfort and then embraced her back lightly. 

" It's okay Kagome. I was just so worried that something might have happened to you, but now I see that you were okay and I'm not made anymore well, I never really was." Mom said lightly in a deep tone. Kagome, felt herself become curious and a little bit suspicious of her mom, she didn't get what she meant. _What did she mean by ' I was just so worried that something bad might of happened to you-'"? _Her mom had never talked like that to her; she would always define in grave detail of what she thought might have happened to her. That didn't really fit right with her, she became very suspicious that her mother was hiding something important from her, in the act of wanting to know the truth; she decided to interrogate her of what that truth might be.

Letting go of hold of her mother's medium-sized physique, she starred her directly in the face curiously. " What did you think would happen to me? What that I** might **have fainted of that I **might** have experienced heart failure." Kagome inquired curiously. She didn't get it. Why would her mom keep something about her a secret?

Mom starred at her daughter with nothing but a half smile. Kagome could tell she was forcing herself from breaking out into tears and that only furthered her curiosity. Her smile soon faded with the tide relaying a simple frown. " Well, I haven't been completely honest with you, Kagome." She choked. 

Kagomes eyes' opened slightly larger than before. That answer blew her mind, as she wasn't accepting that outcome although, she would have thought it to be something on the lines of that. Tilting her head forward, she glanced at her mother curiously. " What do you mean? What haven't you been honest about?" she knew it was true her mom was truly keeping something from her. She just hopped that it wasn't bad.

She watched inattentively as her mother shut her eyes' tightly. She mostly kept all her focus on her mother's answer to her question. " I was just scared to tell you the truth you were so young and even now and I just didn't want you to be scared either. It's just that I-." She stammered fretfully.

Kagome looked at her mother with intensity. " It's just what!" She said cutting her mother off, she took a hold of a chunk of her sheet in her right hand, that covered her body and she clenched it tightly trying to bare her anticipation and the intensity of the moment. 

Her mom closed her eyes' tighter, to the point where she could feel her eyelids' and eyeballs' compressing together and she winced in pain from it. " I never told you what your disease really was." She choked out loudly. 

Kagomes' eyes' sputtered open carelessly in shock. She felt her grip of the sheets tighten violently. What did she mean by that? What was there to tell? She knew all about her disease. It was a heart disease, where your heart would gain tumors and then you die. That was all there was to know wasn't it. She felt her eyes' break apart from her face as if she had a sudden loss of expression… _I truly thought I knew everything about my disease, however, now that I think about it, I really have no clue what my disease called. There are millions of variations of heart diseases and I don't even know what my own is called. Moreover, I don't even what the heart disease will do to me. _Her mom was right; she didn't know what her heart disease truly was. " So then, why don't you just tell me now." She choked. She didn't want to sound to angry with her mom because, she wasn't mad at all but having the deathly truth kept from you wasn't a feeling she wanted to keep. 

Her mom looked at her vaguely; suppressing her feelings so that not she could know what she was feeling right now. Although, Kagome was very aware of her mom's pain, it was probably hard on her to keep this secret from her as she had never kept a secret before. Her mom cringed slightly as she prepared herself to admit her mistake. " Well like I said, you were so young when your father was made ill and you were so innocent that I couldn't bring myself to tell you the full truth. At first I was planning on telling you everything of the disease but, when I came in contact with your sweet innocent eye's, I froze as how could I make you feel the pain that I felt. I knew that that pain would tare you apart as it did me so I didn't tell you. However, I had to tell something because although you were just a child, you were smart, and curious so, I told you what little information I thought you could handle. Moreover, to the point, when you first hospitalized and I was coming to tell you that you had the heart disease, I was planning to tell you the truth this time around. However, I suffered the frozen feat once more, as I saw those same innocent eyes as before. Now I will not freeze as you need to know the truth." 

She stammered slightly as she watched every emotion that played her daughters face. Kagome then nodded for her to go on. She sighed painfully. "Well here I go... the disease is called Myxoma. Myxoma is a rare disease that plagues the heart; the tumors are usually in the left or right atrium. If the tumor is found in one of these places, it is normally an easy process to eradicate the tumor or tumors." 

Kagome felt a slight glint of hope over come her senses and for the first time she felt alive again. There was still a chance for her to survive her traumatizing disease. However, the glimpse of hope was soon to fade as she saw the look of grief replay her mothers face. 

" However, in your case the process is more difficult than its predecessor." she gulped. " Your case is much more severe and rarer to happen. You see you weren't so lucky to get the Myxoma tumor in the right or left atrium, you had it develop in the ventricles and spread to the atriums. When this process happens it is almost next to impossible to eradicate the tumor without severe damage to heart." She paused for a moment once more to examine her daughter's expressions towards the subject. "The ventricles supply the blood to the left atrium however, that process is made complicated when there is a tumor blocking its passageway, and in your case, you have two in the ventricles and two in the left atrium. This is one of the main reasons I wanted you too not leave the hospital. Because, you see if the passageways are blocked and you do many activities that calls on a lot of strength then it obstructs the blood flow between the two causing you too faint. Also possibly lose consciousness for awhile or even sometimes forever." She finished uneasily. She felt horrible inside as she watched all the sad a terrorizing emotions play out on her daughter's face. 

Kagome could feel her soul rush out of her body as she fell backwards hitting the pillow roughly, from whence she came. That little glint of hope that once shunned through her fell viciously away from her like an old rag doll. She laid stiffly across her bed, eyes diagonal with the white wall on her left. She didn't know how to respond to her mother's information. _Therefore, if I do anything in the least that takes energy to do, then I could end up dying or losing my consciousness in this world…Inuyasha what should I do…I will never be able to see you again. _

A soft shimmering tear curled vigilantly down the right side of her cheek. Taking her left hand callously to her face she, forcefully whooshed the tear away allowing it to land gracefully on her white sheet. Then with little contempt, she brought her face up to meet with her mom's doleful features. She needed to say something…anything however; she didn't have the slightest clue as to how to respond to her. What could she say? She was on the verge of total melt down. When she first told that she had the rare heart disease like her father's she thought that that was it she was going to die. That's why she left to go to Inuyasha, however, deep down she always thought that there would be some type medical procedure that could save her. Only now as she lied there in bed with her mom at her side did she soon realize that there was no way for her to survive this.

She starred carelessly deep in her mom's eyes. She could see all the pain galloping through her and it hurt to see her that way. She was still waiting for her response to her new found information. Kagome sighed mentally to herself as she readied herself to answer her mother. " Mom…" Kagome voiced. She choked again, she had it all planned out; just say a few comforting words and say I love you and everything will be all right however, she wasn't able to finish her sentence. 

Kagomes mom's features jolted viciously as if by a sudden startle to the nerves. Looking vaguely into her daughter's blank eyes, her lips curled to a halfway point. " Yes Kagome. What is it?" she said dolefully. She was still sad but happy to hear her daughter's voice again.

Kagome's eyes burst open solemnly. She was shocked be her mother's lack of attention in reality. She seemed to be off in la-la land. Kagome didn't want to embarrass her mother by her lack of attention so; she tried desperately to hide those feelings. Clearing her throat vigorously, she pushed herself to go on. "I'm sorry…." 

Her mom's mouth dropped a few inches. Gradually bringing her eye's to hers; she then gallantly allowed her curiosity to rise to her features. " Kagome what do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who should be-." 

" **No!**" Kagome voice once more yet with more force. She didn't want to hear that word again…sorry! She had heard that word so much from everyone and she was tired of hearing it. She bit her lip trying to stifle the rush emotions inside of her. No one besides her needed to be sorry as she felt like everything over the past few days was her fault; she felt like she was letting everyone she cared about down. She sighed while once more gripping her white sheets tightly in her hands. " You don't have to be sorry for anything. **I'm **the one who should be sorry, I'm sorry that you will have to watch me die slowly in horror, just like you had to with father." She stammered dolefully with both eyes glued to the plain white sheets. She could feel her whole body shaking violently.

Kagomes mom could feel her heart practically jump from her chest at the sound and words of her daughter. That half smile that resided on her face rose to a full as she fell forward towards her wrapping her arms graciously around her small body frame. " Kagome don't be sorry. I'll be just fine, and who knows, maybe you will be too. Because you see medical science grows everyday and hopefully they will come up with a way to cure your illness before it's your time." She informed gently with care as she held her daughter passionately.

Kagome's eyes sprung open slightly with shock however, it soon reformed itself into a vibrant smile. She then with little strength embraced her in return. " I love you mom." She replied eloquently.

" I love you too Kagome. Now get some sleep." She replied casually. She then let go of her daughter and stood up gracefully from her. She then smiled at her kneeling inwards to her and lightly kissed her forehead.

Kagome watched perceptively as her mother left out through the door. That smile that once grazed her face faded into a blank frown. She then rolled over on her right side and closed her eyes firmly as she forced her self to sleep.

Inuyasha marched with speed down the street-ways of 3rd street. He wouldn't waste any time getting to the hospital and seeing Kagome. His eyes were rough and vague, as he didn't have much on his mind. 

Finally, after a long race down the streets of Tokyo, he came to a small intersection, looking down all directions; he searched out a depiction that best described Sota's instructions. His nose suddenly, was, intoxicated by a luscious smell, turning his head to the left; he noted small water like spring and then remembered Sota talking of a Tokyo bay. He knew what a bay was and since this water-like spring seemed to be the closest thing to a bay, he then thought it best go in that direction. 

He tore down rapidly in that of his left direction, towards the bay. Heading down the road with all the speed inside of him, he was so fast that he barely caught a glimpse of a tall building. He past it about fifty feet and with much speed drew himself back to that tall sight. It was the largest building he had ever encountered. 

" Sota said it would be tall, but I never imagined it to be to so high up," he said in astonishment. He then cocked his head to the right trying to look at the building from a different angle. " This has to be the right place. I mean I have seen these weird red signs before in my time and I think they mean medic however, I not sure." he voiced to himself seriously. 

He wasn't sure if this truly was the right place or not, however, this feeling of relentless attack of reality in his heart wouldn't allow him to think otherwise. Taking his head back to its rightful position and then up, he looked perceptively at all the tiny windows placed horizontally on the building. Sota had also told him in his directions that Kagome was in the second room to the left. He found himself dumbfound as he had no perception of right from left. 

He starred deathly at building never moving a mussel. It then like a ton of bricks finally hit him. He remembered a time when Sango's brother had stabbed Kagome in her arm. Miroku told him, that it was her right arm that was damaged by Kohaku and if that were her right then the opposite arm would have to be her left. His eyes were still glue to the hospital building and after coming out of his slight dumbfounded-ness, his eyes started to move scanning down every few quarter inch of the building. 

He went on like that for what felt like hours until finally his eyes stop with a red furry. He had found her room! Looking around the surroundings of the window, he noted a tree that was just as tall as the building. With much eagerness, he rose gracefully in a rush to the top of the tree. 

Once at the top, he knelt forward as fare as he could to try to see if the room was indeed, where Kagome resided. His eyes opened wide with warmth as he saw a young raven-hair girl lying soundly asleep in bed. His astonished feature reformed into a radiant smile. _Thank God! She's okay!_

He then forcefully jumped from the large thick branch of the tree to the very top of the hospital building. He made it soundly to the roof and once he was sure every mussel and reflex was intact, he slowly trudged on until he was right above the second window. Bending over the edge of the building, he starred the see through window directly in the face. A smile again applied itself to the foundation of his soft lips. _She seems so peaceful…should I really wake her up from her dreams and the only place where she can rid herself of her deathly disease._ He pondered that thought for a moment while he watched her engulfed in her peaceful rest. An important thought then crossed his mind; he cocked his head over his shoulder glaring at the yellow bag that he had promised to return to her. His mind then became set… _I'll just return the bag to her silently and then leave and she won't have to wake up into a nightmare again. _He nodded his head casually as he furthered himself down towards the window latch. His eyes sprung open in shock for what felt like the hundredth time that day…_ There's no latch on this window. _He then with excessive force tried to push and pull the window open. Neither of his techniques would work and with aggravation, he threw his whole body over the edge of the hospital top.

He then tried hard to push the window open with the soles of his feet however; it to became futile as his right foot slid on the ice formed by the snow of the outer layer of the window. He fell backwards vigorously, until finally his back compress violently with the snow covered ground. He winced in pain for only a millisecond as a heavy sigh took from his voice box into the vibrations in the air. He then after the sigh faded placed both his hands on the newly formed crater in the ground and pushed himself forcefully from it.

Walking for a short time along the edge grounds of the hospital he decided to without even thinking kicked his left foot heavily into the air. Not even thinking of what consequences that would come from not thinking of what you are doing. He screamed horrendously in pain. Looking down at the cause of his great misfortune, he found a large rock. 

He growled a spattered heavily at it. With meager strength, he lifted the gigantic rock from the essence of the snow hole. Taking it in hand, her scanned it with a curious look however; a smile soon relayed his face over the curiosity. " I got an idea!" He turned casually towards the hospital and Kagomes room with a devious look plaguing his features. Again, with meager strength, he tossed the rock in to the air aiming for the second window on the left. 

The rock pushed carelessly through the crystallized glass window, shattering it to pieces. His face faulted as he felt butterflies fill his stomach…what was he thinking smashing her window?

Kagome rolled over to her right, which faced the now broken window; her eyes sprung open as the sounds of wreckage filled her ears. She sat up firmly in her bed; her eyes became swollen with shock. Her eyes scanned the ground, looking over all the different shaped shards, until they finally reached up to the gigantic hole in her window. The whole window was gone. The shock wore off as she turned her head to a large rock centered on the floor in front of her bed. _Somebody had deliberately tried to break my window; either that or the snow just learned how to play baseball, which is unlikely. _

She stood gallantly from her place of rest; a cold harsh look engulfed her facial features. She marched right up to the broken window and carelessly shouted out through the crushed window at whoever was stupid enough to play a prank on her. 

" You jerk! How dare you break my window, I gonna make you pay!" she threatened the intruder. Her eyes jolted open as she saw Inuyashas form below her. _Did he do this? _She wondered curiously. 

" Inuyasha is that you down there?" she asked. 

Inuyasha cringed from her loud and scary threats. He knew darn well that she would truly carry her threats out; as that was who she was, she always kept her promises. Her last words finally entered his mindset. Looking up from the snow-covered ground, he glanced at her softly. " Yeah it's me," he said casually. 

Kagomes eyes blinked a few times in utter shock. _What's he doing here? _The thought drifted away from her as rage took over. " Why did you break my window you jerk?" she inquired irritated. 

He sighed shaking his head relentlessly. " Because it wouldn't open," he told truthfully. 

Kagomes rage only grew heavier. " Well then why didn't you come in through the door like civilized people do?" she shrieked callously. She wasn't mad at him; it was just that she liked her window. She thought about sitting him however, if she did that he might not tell her why he came to her time. 

He smiled deviously at her. " Maybe because I'm not." he coaxed, bring his hands into a fold across his chest.

Kagome smiled vibrantly in return. Now that that problem cleared up she felt a little better, however there was still one thing that seemed to eat at her, and that thing was what he had come there for. " Inuyasha what did you come here for?" she asked deciding to try to receive an answer to her annoying question. 

Inuyasha felt a slight tingling rush through his body. He didn't know how to answer her. He had come there to see her and as the excuse, he planned, with Shippos help, on using the fact that she left her bag behind as a ploy to see her again. However, he didn't know if he wanted too still use that ploy because for some reasons unknown, he wanted to be truthful with her. Stepping forward an inch he pulled the bag off and raised it above his head to show it to her. " You forgot your bag." He said exponentially yet casually.

She felt her heart breaking again. _He only came to bring me back my bag. I thought he came-. _Her thoughts silenced as she heard his voice once more. " I also wanted to talk to you," his voice sounded serious. Her broken heart had soon mended itself as a smile froze itself onto her features. " What do you want to talk about?" she voiced curiously. She was hoping that he wanted to talk about what happened because; it really had been bugging her. 

Inuyasha felt droplets of sweat caressing the sides of his face. His arms were still crossed. He bit his lip. He was still in shock that he was able to form the words to her that he had come to see her it was a miracle. " Um Kagome, do you think we could talk about this somewhere in private?" he said as he was beginning to feel awkward yelling back and forth to her as anyone could be listening in on him. 

" Oh no don't stop now it was just getting good." a strange voice came out of nowhere and it was aimed towards them. Inuyasha sniffed out where the voice was coming from. His eyes stopped at a little window that also was, connected to the hospital. It was on the bottom right of Kagomes window. There was an old hag with wrinkled sad eyes starring at them both. He then returned a pleading gaze back at Kagome. 

Cased closed, he was right! They needed to talk somewhere more private, where there wouldn't be any interruptions. " Okay hold on a minute," she told him. She then turned away from the window placing her gaze firmly upon her only exit. _If I go out there, they would catch me for sure. _She bit down hard on her lip desperately. She didn't know what to do. Finally, after a lot of thought and careless judgment she came to a decision. 

With much force, she turned around and marched towards the window. First turned her body around, back facing the window and then she stuck her body firmly out it. Her legs dangled frantically outside the window. She the gripped her hands on the ledge of the window forcing herself slowly from it. 

Inuyasha's face scrunched up slightly and curiously. His hand made its way to the top of his head, taking an index claw finger out he scratched the top of his head dumbly. " Kagome what are you doing?" he asked. 

Kagome shook her head while hanging in fright. " I don't know this is the farthest I got and I don't know what to do next," she informed.

Inuyashas face faulted. He sighed. " What were you thinking? There's no way you can make that drop." he assured, placing both hands to his sides. 

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt a rush of gravity leave her. Sweat was laminating her face. She didn't know what to do and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. Her regular breathing began to heave. There was something wrong and she didn't know what it was. Her hands began to slip on the cool ice on the windowsill and soon she slipped completely away from the ledge, falling backwards through the air. 

As she fell violently through the air, she kept hearing her mother's words repeatedly in her head. * This is one of the main reasons I wanted you too not leave the hospital. Because, you see if the passageways are blocked and you do many activities that calls on a lot of strength then it obstructs the blood flow between the two causing you too faint. Also possibly, lose consciousness for a while or even sometimes forever. * Those words would not leave her although she wasn't conscious. 

Inuyasha felt his body become heavy along with his breathing. " Kagome…" he choked. He was barely able to talk and as if by reflex, he dashed madly towards her falling corpse.

Just just in time, as her body was about to befriend the ground, he stepped in catching her gracefully in his arms. 

" WOO-HO! You go boy. Nice catch!" Inuyasha looked up from the ground and Kagomes body, only to see thousands of tiny heads sticking out of the buildings that seemed to surround the hospital. They were are clapping there hands together and praising him for a job well done. He couldn't help but blush at the sudden startle however, he soon returned his gaze at Kagome. His eyes opened slightly larger, she didn't seemed to be awake anymore or conscious. 

He felt his heart stop and then it proceeded to jam itself up his throat. His body froze as did time. He couldn't even bring himself to move. However, he was worried that she might not have been alive or on the verge of dying. A massive strength then coursed itself through his tainted Youkai veins. With much force, he pushed himself from the ground into the cold air.

Once in the air, he looked for a safe place to land and by choice, he didn't have to roam any farther as his choice was the top of the hospital. Landing gently against the cold sleekness of the hospital top, he allowed himself to collapse with her safely in arms on top of the building. 

He then laid her gently against the ground and so that she wouldn't get brain freeze, he allowed her head to rest upon his lap. " Kagome, are you okay?" he asked frantically. He waited a while before making any moves, to see if by some choice miracle she might answer him, however it was all for not as there was no prevailing. After, a long terrible silence He kneeled his head inwards to her face to see if maybe this was just some joke although, he doubted it strongly. Once he noted that this was not some sick twisted joke, he stealthy pressed his ear against her breast. Listening in for any sound of a faint heartbeat and luckily there was however; it wouldn't be soon before it gave out. 

" Kagome please wake up," he asked frantically but this time it was stronger. She still did not answer his call to her. He could feel tears beginning to swell up underneath his eyelids; he tried desperately to force them back, but too no prevail. The tears poured out like an on going sprinkler down the lines of his cheeks. He then slipped her all the way off from his lap and bent over her. Then taking his hands from the ground, he placed them both on her shoulder and shook her fiercely. " Kagome please wake up, please…I-I…need you! " he finally choked out passionately. A single tear fell from his cheek landing on hers.

Kagome's eyes scrunched up from the compression of the tear. " Uhh…mm." his eyes opened wide at the sounds of Kagome, rumbling sounds under her breath. His eyes lit up with joy…she was alive and was coming back to him. " Uhh...Inu-ya-sha…" she trailed off. Her eyes slowly opened, like two shiny chocolate jewels. 

" Kagome!" he shouted as he took her from the ground into his arms, pulling her into a smooth embrace. " I thought I lost you forever," he stammered.

When Kagomes was finally able to get good grasp of what just had happened, she finally noted Inuyasha holding her. Her cheek became a shade of bright red and her eyes grew large in shock. " Inuyasha…I'm okay now…everything is okay now." she reassured him compassionately. Although, in her heart everything wasn't okay, she had done what her mom had warned her not to do, she over worked herself, and she wished she had not. She had never seen Inuyasha this scared before and she didn't like it one bit. 

They sat there for a while locked in a passionate hold. She didn't want to break it up because she felt as if she owed it to him and she liked holding. 

After, some more time passed he finally calmed down enough to let her go. They sat side by side, starring off into the cold almost starlit sky.

As time went on, only silence remained and she was getting quite sick of it. " Inuyasha what did you want to talk about?" she asked not being able to handle the silence anymore. She then turned her face up to meet his although; he was still starring up at the sky. 

He didn't really want to answer her, as he didn't really care about that anymore however, she did ask. " If you want to know the truth…well I came to apologize," he said calmly although, deep down he couldn't believe that those words came out of his mouth. He hasn't been able to talk or tell the truth clearly to her before. It was as if something was wrong with him. 

Kagome smiled at the fact that he answered her, she was very happy by this. " I will accept your apology only if you except mine." she informed. If he were going to make apologizing so easy then it wouldn't be right if she didn't say sorry too. 

Inuyasha gulped as he turned from the sky to look at her with a look of sheer shock. " Uhh okay, I forgive you but, what did you do to me?" he questioned curiously. He had no idea what she did…he was jerk not her. 

Kagome couldn't help but blush although; it wasn't for the usual reasons it was because she was embarrassed by what she had done. " Well I shouldn't have freaked out on you like I did, I was wrong. And I'm sorry for the hateful things I said…I'm truly sorry." She apologized dolefully looking at the edge of the hospital roof.

Inuyasha became; shocked by her words, as he had never thought anything she said was wrong. " It's okay, however, its not like I didn't deserve It." he informed casually. 

They became silent once more only for a while as Kagome broke the silence once more. " Inuyasha, you know how you told me you didn't belong in this world… well I don't either…so…that makes two of use." she stammered trying to get the words from her mouth out right. She then smiled innocently at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

Inuyasha was, shocked by her words, however; he couldn't help but get a warm feeling in his heart, a feeling that only comes when you truly belong. He liked the feeling and never wanted it to leave it nor did he want her to. He smiled only for a brief moment as he heard her voice once more. 

" Hey I got an idea follow me okay?" she then stood from him heading for the fire escape stairs in a blind rush. 

Inuyasha watched as Kagome marched joyfully towards an odd looking door. He shrugged with a sigh as he soon followed her too. 

They ran down thousand upon thousands of stairs before they finally reached a door. He wanted to ask her where they were going but found it hard for the first time to keep up with her. When she opened the door, he noted that they were back to the front of the hospital. 

She propped her head over her shoulder with a smile while still running " Follow me, I want to show you something," she said excitedly as she turned away from him, putting her concentration on where she was going.

Inuyasha followed her until they came behind the hospital. His eyes opened wide in astonishment. Before him, lied endless grounds of snow it seemed like it could go on forever. 

" Awe!" Kagome stated in relief as she fell on her bottom into the snow a few feet away from him. She then looked up from the ground at him with a smile. 

Inuyasha didn't get what she was trying to show him. From the looks of it, it was snow however, he already knew about it. He then looked on at her suspiciously. " What is it that you want to show me?" he inquired curiously. 

" This," she explained as she through herself back first into the snow, from there she began to exercise her arms and legs back and forth right to left in compression with the snow. 

Inuyashas watched in awe at how strange she was acting. _What is she doing, she looks so silly. _He thought with a slight smile while crossing his arms diligently. 

Kagome stood gradually from the ground; a smile still planted on her features. Once off the ground, she hopped merrily to his side. " You see it…you like it?" she asked joyfully and happy while pointing at her snow creation.

Inuyasha followed her finger to the snow creation. He then glared down at her creation curiously. It looked like a woman in a dress however, there was something strange coming out of her sides. " What is it?" he asked in a dumb founded state. 

Kagome looked on at him somewhat confused, but it was soon to fade as a look of sheer joy took over. " Oh I see you have never seen one of these before. Well, this is a snow angel. Why don't you try it? All you have to do is lie on you back, flat out on the ground and move you legs back and forth and you will make one," she informed happily with a slight giggle. 

Inuyasha stilled seemed a bit confused but still would try it out anywise. He then lied flat out on the ground preparing him self to follow her directions. He knew what an angel was…it was the direct opposite of him. _Once I finish making it, I'm sure I won't be an angel it will be a devil. _He thought sadly. He then allayed his feelings and began to follow her instructions thoroughly. 

Once he was done, he stood up and stood next to her, as did she before him. Kagomes eyes shot opened wide in awe and her arms became glued to her sides like two stiff boards. His angel was the most beautiful angel she had ever seen. His dog like ears created a beautiful halo and when he made the wings with his arms and hands, the claws created a light around him as if the angel was glowing. It was extraordinary. 

Inuyasha didn't understand why she was being so silent. _Was it that ugly that she couldn't even form words to describe it? Man, I can't believe it was so ugly that it made her freeze in horror! Oh well, I expected nonetheless. _He then looked at her curiously. Her face seemed to be in a daze to which he did not know why. " Kagome what's wrong…is it really that bad." he asked fretfully. 

Kagome looked up at him still in a daze although; she was still able to shake her head. " No…its beautiful." she assured. 

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing…beautiful was a little fare-fetched to him.

Kagome broke free from her daze only to note him starring at her curiously. She couldn't help but smile at him, and take the opportunity to make him have some fun. She then took in her hand as quickly as lightning, a ball of snow from the floor and threw it in directly his face. She then smiled giggling relentlessly at his now snow-covered face. 

Inuyasha wiped the snow callously from his face, revealing slight anger. " Hey what was that for?" he growled. What did he do to deserve this? He then caught a good idea in his head. " Two can play this game." he then took some snow from the ground forming it into a perfect ball like she had done before him and the trough it forcefully at her, hitting her in the side. 

Kagome smiled joyfully that he had caught on to the game. She was also happy that she was able to make him happy again. She knew that her mom said that she shouldn't do many activities other wise she could lose consciousness forever. However, she couldn't pass up this opportunity to make Inuyasha happy, she just hoped and prayed that she would be able to handle it.

****

Inuyasha and Kagome played the snowball fight all through the afternoon until the full moon was coming to rise. Neither side was willing to give up so in the end they had to call it a draw.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both at a loss for breath as they forced themselves to stand from the cold ground. Kagome began to stammer a laugh. " That was fun," she informed walking over to Inuyasha, who now seemed to be, covered in snow, from head to toe.

She then placed her hands on his head wiping all the snow from him. Her eyes jolted open in shock as she noted that Inuyasha had black hair, which meant that he was human. Looking up in the sky, she saw the new moon and knew that it wasn't a dream… He was, human. " Inuyasha look your human now," she said dolefully. _I remember the last time he was human, he was so nice, and maybe everything he has told me today wasn't how he really felt. _She thought sadly as she turned away from him not being able to take her eyes away from the moon. 

Inuyasha took his no longer clawed hand to his head pulling back a couple strands of hair to see if what Kagome said was true. He then saw it for himself and turned to face her. He readied himself to say something, but stopped when he saw her sadness. " What's wrong Kagome?" he inquired curiously. 

Kagome turned to him and wiped her sadness away long enough to get a few words in." Did you mean everything you said to me…I mean were you truthful." she stammered. She didn't know how too correctly ask him without sounding evil. 

Inuyasha looked at her curiously yet a bit sad himself." What you think because I'm human that makes me a different person?" he asked keeping his hand at his sides. 

" No." she replied truthfully while vigorously shaking her head. She then turned herself around to face him again " You're the same person to me regardless if you're in your Youkai, human or in your half Youkai form." she finished in a calm tone.

He smirked at her. " I guess you got you answer then." He paused for a moment taking in the gentle air around him. " You see for some reason I am able to say things to you that I wouldn't normally say in my half Youkai form, because for some reason I am shyer in that form. I want you to know however, even though my half form acts jerky sometimes I don't mean It.," he informed her calmly although, deep down he was shocked that he was saying those words to her. 

Kagome shocked by his words and not wanting to ruin it, she decided to change the subject. " Um Inuyasha. I don't think we should return to the war and states era," she informed him in a worried tone. 

Inuyasha glanced at her curiously. " Why not?" 

Kagome smiled innocently at him, crossing her arms gently. " Because I think it would be best for the both of us if you stayed the night with me at my house. That way in the morning you would be a half youkai again and nothing bad will happen," she informed again. She didn't want to go back there their first day of getting along again and just have it go down the drain and them all die. 

Inuyasha felt as if he should argue with her but for some reason, he found it futile in every way. She was right! If he spent the night, he would be all right in the morning and when they went back there, there would be no chance that she would or any of them would get hurt because he didn't have his powers. " All right Kagome." he replied.

Kagome found it a little disturbing how easy that was but then again taking into consideration of what he had just told her, she understood. She nodded. " Okay hold on I'm going to tell my mom." she said seriously as she took off back in the direction of the hospital front. 

Inuyasha was about to stop her when he realized that she was already to fare gone to call back. He sighed. He was going to tell her not to let her mom know he was there because he thought it best not to let everyone know he was there. However, it was too late now as she was long gone. 

Hours went by and he wasn't sure if she would ever return. However, his doubt froze like a Popsicle as he saw her running towards him with a joyful look on her features. " Inuyasha my mom is going to take use home so, come on." Inuyasha sighed once more, as he followed her, as he knew this was going to be one long night and tomorrow would most-likely be horrendous. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Okay I know that that was a short ending but I was getting sick of writing and I was getting tired as it is 3:00 in the morning and I have school in the morning so sorry. Oh yeah please tell me if there are any mistakes in this chapter because, my hand is broken and I only had one to type with so there could be errors. If you could tell me, where they are that would be good. Okay I know this chapter was probably too fluffy and Inuyasha was probably way OOC. But that is only because I think he's sweeter and kinder in his human form although, I still love half Youkai Inuyasha to (I love him ^_^) 

Ja NE,

Miyuu Tetsumi


	11. Update Notice

Hello,

I am sorry to get everyone's hopes up for another update. I quit writing this fiction because I forgot my password and couldn't have it retrieved because my password was the same as my emails henceforth why I quit writing that story. About a month ago, I did remember finally and wanted to beat myself up. Surprisingly enough, people kept reviewing my story flipping out on me 'cause I haven't updated since forever. Now I really didn't like this story 'cause my grammar sucked and since then I had become a better writer so I wasn't going to finish it but then I felt bad for those who wanted to see me finish it and loved the story so I decided to revive it better then ever.

Anywise, since I forgot my password I started a new file call **Cold-Heritage** which is why I didn't want to come back to this one. So I am going to revive the story on my new file. I am going to rewrite most of it and clean the storyline up. I will update the new version everyday until I am back at nine. I already have two new chapters to add once I am finished.

I am sorry for the inconvenience,

Miyuu


End file.
